New Life
by Tia-Lewise
Summary: Malik doesn't have the best life, but things brighten up when he meets Bakura, who has some shadows of his own. Thiefshipping and shounen-ai, but yaoi in last chapter. COMPLETE :D
1. Chapter 1

_Random crappy pointless disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the respective characters, they are the property of blah blah blah...you get the drill, dudes and dudettes.

* * *

_

"_This is really going to suck big time."_

The man standing in front of him wasn't familiar. Nor was this room. Nor were the numerous people sat at the desks. The sandy haired boy at the front of the class folded his arms, gazing coolly at his surroundings through exotic lavender eyes. This was Malik Ishtar, and this was his first day at a new school.

"Class, as of today we have a new student among us." Mr Suzuki (sorry, simplest Japanese surname I could think of) called. The class has noticed the new boy, but weren't sure what to make of it. "This is Malik Ishtar, and he's come from Egypt. Malik, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"

Malik raised his eyebrows at the teacher. "What do you want me to say?" he said, a slight hint of an accent in his voice.

"Well, at least we can understand him," a quiet voice whispered at the back. Malik's gaze hardened on the speaker, and they abruptly became silent.

"Anything you want," Mr Suzuki said, unaware of what just went on.

"Fine." Malik turned back to the class watching him. "I don't have much to say, except I came here with my brother and sister, and I haven't got parents so don't bother asking me about them. My sister is a curator at the museum here, her name's Ishizu, you might see her around. And my brother, let's not go into details of that bastard."

"Malik-" Mr Suzuki began, but Malik shook his head.

"Won't happen again. Anyway, where was I...oh yeah...oh, I can't be bothered saying anything about me, you'll find out soon enough." He looked back to Mr Suzuki. "Can I sit down now, sir?"

"Oh! Yes, of course. Let me see...you can sit over there with Bakura." Said boy looked up from the picture he was drawing and raised an eyebrow at Malik, then went back to his drawing.

"Um...okay." Malik went over and deposited his bag next to his chair, then sat down. The boy called Bakura gave him another glance. He looked slightly intimidating. His long white hair would have made him look innocent if it weren't for the black streaks that ran through it. Bakura wore a thick layer of eyeliner and a piercing in his eyebrow, plus another in his lip that he kept chewing while he was drawing. The Domino City School uniform didn't look right with his appearance at all. Malik forced himself to look away from the strange boy and started working.

"Bakura!" Mr Suzuki's voice rang out around ten minutes later. "When I say work, I mean work! Stop drawing and start writing!"

"Almost done, sir," Bakura replied in a bored voice. Mr Suzuki scowled.

"Last chance, Bakura."

"Okay, whatever you say, I'm finished anyway." Bakura tucked the drawing into his pocket and started doing his actual work. Mr Suzuki looked at Malik apologetically.

"Sorry if he bothers you, Malik. He can be quite a handful sometimes." Bakura snorted, but didn't look up. Malik just smiled politely.

"That's okay."

~*~

"Bakura?"

Bakura sighed. "Haven't you bothered me enough this lesson, sir?"

"Watch your tongue, young man. I was in fact wondering, since you're sat next to each other, if you'd show Malik around until he's used to being here?"

Bakura snorted again. "Do you take me for a tour guide or something? I've got better things to do than have the new kid at my heels all day."

"Just this once can't you co-operate?"

"Fine, I'll show this kid around, but there had better be something in it for me!" Bakura scowled heavily, packing his things away. Nervously, but trying not to show it, Malik packed his own things away. "Come on, kid," Bakura muttered, standing up. "What you got next?"

Malik scanned his planner. "Um...chemistry."

"Oh, you're with me again then," Bakura replied, taking a look at the planner. "And looks like you're in the same class as me for a lot of subjects. I'm gonna have to get used to being followed everywhere if you're in the majority of my classes, aren't I?"

Malik scowled at him. "You don't have to be like that."

Bakura rounded on him and growled, "Listen, kid, I don't exactly _want _to be showing you around! But I've decided I'm going to, and that's the nicest thing you'll ever get from me! I'm never nice to _anyone _and you're not going to be an exception, got it?"

"Chill...okay, I got it."

Bakura exhaled heavily. "Good. Now...chemistry..."Malik followed Bakura to next lesson, where thankfully he was sat next to somebody else. He was a little scared of Bakura, so he was grateful when their teacher (a woman called Mrs Nomura) sat him down next to a girl with soft blue eyes and short brown hair.

"It's Malik, right?" she asked him. When he nodded she held out her hand. "Téa Gardner, I was in class with you before. Nice to meet you."

Malik shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too," he replied.

"So who's showing you around then?" Téa asked. Her voice was soft and gentle, the exact opposite of Bakura.

"That guy over there," Malik muttered, pointing to Bakura, who was spinning what looked like a drumstick in his hand. Téa shook her head.

"He's bad news, Malik. Everyone thinks he's really cool because he's a rebel and he doesn't care. All the girls, well, the majority of them, want to go out with him but they never stand a chance, he always gets rid of them really soon. The only good thing about him is that he's an amazing drummer, but that's it. Watch out for him, he can be a bit of a bully as well."

"I'll be careful, don't worry," Malik said, putting a smile on his face.

"Okay, class, pipe down now," Mrs Nomura called. Téa held a finger to her lips and turned back to the teacher.

Just like Téa said, it was soon proven that Bakura thought himself quite a rebel. He was spinning his drumstick in a bored way while writing steadily, but decided to put his head on the desk and have a nap later on. Obviously, Mrs Nomura got ratty.

"Bakura!" she shouted. No response.

"I don't think he's waking up, miss!" Bakura's friend, a dark-skinned, blue-haired boy called Mako (yeah, yeah, I know, he's the freaky fish guy who doesn't go to school, but who cares?!) laughed. Mrs Nomura glared at him.

"That's enough from you, Mr Tsunami. Bakura, wake up now!"

"Huh? What? Oh, hi Mrs Nomura, what did I miss?"

Most of the class started laughing. Téa however wrinkled her nose scornfully, as if there was a bad smell. "See what I mean?" she whispered to Malik. "He's a total idiot."

"Yeah...you have a point..." Malik murmured, but in all honesty he didn't mind it. In fact he was feeling a sort of strange attraction to this boy. True, he was cold and uncaring, but he was different, he was cool. Or so everyone else thought. But though he was a little scared of him, Marik thought him cool too. _What is this I'm feeling?"_

~*~

"Hey, kid!"

Malik sighed and turned around. Bakura was leaning against one of the tables, spinning his drumstick again.

"I've got a name, Bakura. Please use it."

"I'll call you what I like, right? Anyway, since I'm supposed to show you around I was thinking; you should hang out with me. Might be able to make something outta you."

"Make something outta me? I'll...pretend I understand. But, yeah, I'll hang out with you if that's what you want."

"That's good. You met Mako yet? My best buddy round here. Hey, Mako, come here!" Bakura called, and the boy called Mako came over. Next to Bakura, he looked a little odd. Bakura was fair while Mako was dark; it made a striking contrast.

"'Sup, 'Kura?"

"You met our new buddy, Mako? This here's Malik, he just came here."

"Malik? Cool name, mate," Mako grinned, clapping Marik on the shoulder.

"Thanks," he said shortly.

"Okay, boys, off you go!" Mrs Nomura said, shooing them away.

"Mad old bat," Bakura muttered grumpily as they went outside, reaching into his pocket. "Damn, that really sucks. Mako...?"

"Here," Mako replied with a laugh, handing his friend a cigarette from his own pocket and putting a second in his mouth. Bakura lit his up and inhaled with a sigh of relief.

"Thank God for that...been needing that since this morning."

Malik watched Bakura smoking with a disdainful look on his face. Bakura caught his eye and held out his cigarette. "Wanna try, Malik?"

Malik shook his head. "No thanks, Bakura."

"Call me 'Kura, everyone does. You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm not into the whole smoking thing. Most people do it these days to look cool."

"Hey, I don't need to look cool, kid," Bakura chuckled. "Mako might need to but everyone knows I'm cool." Mako laughed at his comment.

"You think highly of yourself, don't you?" Malik sighed. Bakura narrowed his eyes at him.

"What's the point in going around putting yourself down? From what I've gathered, I'm cool, so I'll think of myself as cool!" He took another drag.

"I suppose you have a point...you've got the looks and things, and the attitude."

"Ah, our little Malik is learning fast. You're going to do well with us, I think."

Malik was flattered that Bakura thought that of him. "Thanks," he grinned. "And you used my name."

"No problem," Bakura replied, absently blowing a smoke ring and watching it float away. "What you got next? I bet you're with me again."

"Do you have Japanese next with Mrs Sakaguchi?"

"Yeah, I have. I fucking knew it, I'm probably with you for _everything!"_

"Is that a bad thing, 'Kura?" Mako asks, taking the cigarette Bakura was offering, having finished his own rather quickly.

"I dunno...maybe he'll cramp my style!" Bakura and Mako laughed, but Malik didn't laugh. He just folded his arms and watched them share their cigarette, scowling.

When Bakura and Mako were done, Bakura jerked his thumb towards the building. "Better go to lesson, unfortunately." They started walking, Bakura stubbing out the butt of his cigarette on a wall as they walked. "Another boring lesson to not look forward to," he grumbled, putting his hand in his pocket and pulling out a packet of gum, slipping one of the pieces into his mouth and offering one to Mako and Malik, who accepted this time. _"Nothing wrong with taking gum, is there? Unless they murder you for chewing it in class...oh well, it's not like I tend to follow rules anyway." _

Malik was sat with Mako for Japanese, so he took the opportunity to ask Mako about Bakura, who happened to be sat a few seats away, blowing bubbles with his chewing gum rather obviously while he worked (for once).

"Bit of an unpredictable guy if you ask me," Mako said quietly, leaning back on his chair. "See, one moment he's cool and collected like he was earlier, next moment he can explode at you. I'm the only one who hangs around him permanently 'cos while everyone else reckons he's great and all that, they all get sick of his mood swings eventually. I known the guy since we was kids. He were a crazy punk even back then."

"Does he actually want me to hang around with him? I can't tell to be honest. You're right, he's hard to decipher."

"I get the feeling he likes you, mate. He's weird with people he just met. He yelled at you yet?"

"Almost, when he was going to take me to chemistry. Said something about never being nice to anyone and I'm no exception."

"He ain't wrong. It ain't often he shows any niceness towards anyone. Hell, he even picks on me sometimes. But mebbe that's 'cos I stand out from him when we're together and I'm easy prey. I mean, look at him. You only seen half of it; when you see him without his school uniform and he's in his normal clothes you can get scared, he's one hell of a Goth, Marik. Though I think you might have figured that one out by now, eh?"

"Yeah...the hair and all that."

"He only got the streaks done a few weeks back. The eyebrow piercing too. Had the lip one about two years now. Likes to make himself stand out from everybody so he's talked about. But he can be a good guy, he just likes to act up at school when he has nothing to do. Like now." Mrs Sakaguchi was telling Bakura off for chewing gum in lessons. Bakura responded by blowing another bubble then chewing again. Mrs Sakaguchi sent him out for being disrespectful, and immediately Bakura wandered off.

"Where is he gonna go?" Malik muttered to Mako.

"Take a piss, most likely. Then he'll just either come back and sit outside the class, or stay outside the building and smoke. Though he hasn't got any with him today. You didn't really like us doing it earlier, did you?"

Malik fidgeted a little. Though Mako didn't intimidate him in the slightest, at the end of the day he was Bakura's best friend so he was wary of what he said. "Well...no, not really. My older brother chain-smokes and the entire house is always filled with haze, it's horrible. It's given me asthma now, and I hate it."

"Sorry, li'l buddy, I'll bear that in mind," Mako said, ruffling Malik's sandy hair. "Don't think 'Kura will, but out in the open it won't affect you as much. But I'll remember, I'm a lot more considerate than him, fortunately for you."

"Thanks, Mako."

"No problem, kiddo." Mako winked at him, then started on his work, finding nothing else to say. Malik decided he might as well do some work as well. After all, he was foreign and while his Japanese language was fluent, his writing wasn't really up to scratch. He had to keep asking Mako what words meant, and Malik thought it would annoy him, but Mako was in fact happy to help.

"_Looks like today isn't going to suck as much as I thought it would." _


	2. Chapter 2

"Which way you live, kid?" Bakura asked Malik casually when last lesson ended. "Might walk with you if you're anywhere near me."

"I live down St Helen's Way (worst name for a street ever) but I'm stopping by the museum first, to go see Ishizu and see how she's doing on her first day."

"St Helen's Way, huh...I'm not so far away...mind if I come meet your sister? Haven't talked to many girls in a while."

"I...dunno...you're not trying anything, are you?"

"Depends on how old she is," Bakura replies with a wicked grin, baring his sharp canines. Malik shivered at the sight; he looked almost like a vampire.

"She's twenty, 'Kura."

"Twenty, eh...well, I figure I'll come down with you anyway. I've had older..."

Malik didn't protest, knowing full well what would happen if he did. They started walking, Bakura smoking another cigarette he swiped from Mako. Malik started coughing and Bakura rolled his eyes. "Stop being such a baby, it's only smoke."

"S-Sorry...'Kura. Got a-asthma," Malik spluttered. Bakura raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah? So've I but you don't see me coughing my guts up, kid."

Malik ignored him and dug in his bag for his inhaler and used it. He could see what Mako meant; he could be a nice guy but he was unpredictable in the end.

"You'll have to put that out when we get to the museum," Malik said to Bakura, indicating the cigarette in Bakura's hand. Bakura sighed and flicked some ash off the end.

"I know that, idiot. I'm not that stupid even _if _I spend half my school life _outside _the classrooms."

"Why do you always act up anyway? Not that I mind, but-"

"Let's just say it's a little thing called 'keeping up appearances,' my friend," Bakura replied, stubbing out his cigarette. They had reached the museum.

"_Did he just call me...friend?"_

_~*~_

"Um...hello," Malik said shyly at the main desk.

"How can I help you?" the man asked.

"See, I'm looking for my sister, she started working here today. She's Ishizu Ishtar, she's got long black hair and blue eyes, is she around?" At the mention of Ishizu's appearance, Bakura licked his lips and made a quiet chuckle of approval.

"Ishizu...ah, yes, you'll find her down in the Ancient Egypt exhibit. Just down that flight of stairs, m'boy."

"Thank you, sir," Malik said, bowing to him, remembering how important it was to be polite in Japan. Bakura shook his head and gave Malik a little shove..

"Hey, stop being an idiot and let's go find your sister!"

"Okay, I got it," Malik hastily replied, going down the indicated flight of stairs. As said, Ishizu was in the Ancient Egypt exhibit, deep in conversation with a woman and her daughter of around three years old. Malik waited by the foot of the stairs until she had finished talking, Bakura peering over his shoulder at Ishizu.

"Damn...she's hot, Malik!"

"Don't get any funny ideas," Marik warned as Ishizu came over to them.

"How's your first day been?" she asked, giving Malik's hair a ruffle.

"It wasn't bad," Malik shrugged. "Yours?"

"Mine has been wonderful!" Ishizu replied happily. "I've been so busy all day and loved every moment of it!" She looked up and saw Bakura. "Oh, friend of yours?"

"How about you introduce yourself?" Malik asked Bakura, who happened to be running a hand through his black-streaked hair, fluffing it up. He jumped and locked his eyes with Ishizu's, and his tongue darted out to lick his lips again.

"Hey, I'm Bakura. They told me to look after him at school."

"Nice to meet you," Ishizu said politely, holding out her hand, which Bakura grasped and shook. Ishizu's deep blue gaze lingered over Bakura's face, taking in the heavy eyeliner and piercings (now that his hair was swept back behind his ears, Marik noticed a few piercings in both his ears as well), then moving to his hair and taking in the wildness of it and the black streaks lacing through it. Bakura pulled away his hand and used it to fluff his hair again. _"Man, he's preening himself, he must really fancy her!"_

"So when do you finish, Ishizu?" Malik asked. Ishizu thought for a moment.

"I think...I still have about an hour or so left. Why don't you go on home? Odion won't be back for a while at least, he went out to the pub about an hour ago, he came in to tell me he won't be back till about six."

Malik sighed in relief. "Yeah, I think I'll go home, then."

"You know the way back?"

"'Kura can take me, he doesn't live far away."

"'Kura? Is that a nickname?" Ishizu asked, trying to remain polite. She wasn't sure she should trust this boy. Bakura nodded in answer to her question. "Well, take him back safely, please. Our area isn't exactly the nicest in the city."

"No worries, sweetheart, I'll get your bro back home. We going then, kiddo?"

"Yeah. See you later, sis."

"Bye, you two," Ishizu replied. Her gaze lingered, a tad disapprovingly, on Bakura again as the boys left.

"Fuck, she's hot!" Bakura burst out as they left the museum. "She better be single!"

"You think she's going to go out with _you?" _Malik laughed. "I don't think so!"

"I've got my ways, kid," Bakura replied. "I bet I'll get her by the end of the week, you wait and see."

"I can always ask her what she thinks of you when she comes home."

"You'd do that for me?" Bakura asked in amazement, stopping in his tracks. "You're a better guy than I thought! You'd honestly do that for me?"

"I can try."

Bakura didn't thank Malik, but grinned widely, a new spring in his step as he walked. Malik walked beside him, hands in his pockets, wondering why the heck Bakura would want to date his sister.

~*~

"Okay, I'm home, 'Kura," Malik said as they turned into his street. He lived in the first house on the right. "I'm gonna go in. Thanks for showing me around today."

"Yeah, no probs," Bakura replied, clapping a hand on Malik's shoulder. "I like you, kid. There's something in you. You're a swell guy. See you around, yeah?"

"See you, 'Kura."

"Talk to your sister for me!" Bakura called, starting his way down the street. Malik chuckled and let himself into his house.

"_No stench of smoke...for once," _he thought, taking off his school jacket and hanging it up and putting his bag on the floor. He was relieved that Odion wasn't in.

The door slammed, and somebody stumbled in. _"Shit. I thought-"_

"Odion? You're home early..." Malik couldn't keep the tremble out of his voice as he turned to face his older brother, obviously blind drunk, still clutching a bottle in his hand. Malik tried to back away, but not before Odion swung the bottle violently at Malik's head, knocking him out on impact.

Malik woke up some time later on the floor, a shattered bottle next to him, some of the shards sticking in his skin. His whole body ached and bled. The house was empty again. Malik somehow managed to heave himself up and stagger to his bedroom, pulling off his shirt and pants so he could inspect the damage in front of his full-length mirror. Fresh bruises and cuts mottled older ones, and a few beads of blood patterned the side of his face. A large lump was throbbing on Malik's head from where the bottle hit him. Malik stared at himself, shaking, then pulled his clothes back on and sat down heavily on his bed, wrapping his arms round his bent legs and drawing them up to his chest. Tears threatened to spill over, but he refused to let them fall. _"I'm old enough to be able to cope with this. If I cry, I am weak."_

_~*~_

Malik didn't even recall falling asleep, but he was woken by an anxious looking Ishizu standing over him. "Malik? Are you feeling ill?" she asked softly, placing a hand on his forehead. "You never fall asleep so soon after school!"

"No, sis, I'm fine...just had a pretty tiring day, you know..." Malik mumbled, pushing himself up.

"Oh, I know the feeling," Ishizu replied, nodding. "Just don't overexert yourself, okay?"

"Okay-"

"Marik, what happened to your face?" Ishizu was pointing to the cuts caused by the shattered glass on the side of his face. Malik jumped and shifted away from Ishizu.

"Oh, that? I, um, tripped when I came in, cut my face. Odion must have smashed a bottle and forgot about it..."

"That man drinks far too much for my liking," Ishizu scowled, touching the cuts gently. "You're right, he does tend to leave bottles everywhere and smash them more often than not. So watch your step, okay? I don't want you to get seriously hurt."

Malik smiled. Though Ishizu was only a few years older than himself she was like a mother to him at the required times, and though she could be a little persistent, Malik was grateful to have her around. "I'll be careful. Don't worry."

"I can't help but worry!" Ishizu laughed. "Why don't you come downstairs with me and I'll fix us something? I'm sure you're hungry."

Malik's stomach growled in response and they both laughed. "Come on," Ishizu said, pulling him up. Malik followed her down and sat on the sofa, warily avoiding the patch of smashed glass on the floor. Ishizu disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a dustpan and brush, which she used to clear up the glass. "That boy...the one you were with earlier," she said as she swept the glass into the dustpan, "who is he?"

"He already told you who he is, he's Bakura," Malik answered, leaning back and putting his arms behind his head. "Weird guy, but he can be okay to you."

"Hmmm..." Ishizu pursed her lips. "He doesn't seem the friendly type. The way he looks is...well, I'm not sure I can trust him, Malik."

"Trust me, sis, he's a good guy."

"He doesn't look it," Ishizu replied shortly. "But...tell me about the other people you've met today." She went to the kitchen and disposed of the glass, and Malik went in and leaned against the counter.

"Well...there was Téa, she was okay. A bit of a swot though. And then there was Mako, he's 'Kura's best mate but he's a lot different, has blue hair but it's natural. And then there's 'Kura, obviously. He likes to mess around a lot, and he's a good drummer according to Téa." Marik suddenly started giggling. "Oh, and I should mention that 'Kura has a crush on you!"

Ishizu looked up from the sandwiches she was making, looking a little surprised. "I take it that was why he was acting like an idiot at the museum then?" she asked, raising a fine eyebrow.

"Yeah, he fancies you big time!"

"Honestly, boys your age..." Ishizu sighed, pushing a plate of sandwiches towards Malik, who took them gratefully. "What makes him think he would ever get the chance to go out with me?"

Malik shrugged, swallowing a large mouthful. "He thinks he'll get you by the end of the week."

"And if not?"

"There won't be an 'if not' to him."

"I...see." Ishizu laughed softly, picking up her own plate and going back to the living room. Malik followed and sat next to her on the sofa, eating his sandwiches ravenously. Ishizu watched him for a moment, then reached out a hand and touched the cuts on the side of his face. "They're starting to bruise a little," she said quietly. Malik shrugged and continued eating.

The door slammed suddenly and Odion came in, sitting down heavily in a chair, looking tired and bleary. Ishizu sighed and shook her head.

"Odion, when you say you're going to the pub, that doesn't mean go drink yourself half to death."

"Shut up, you old nag," Odion slurred. "Always tellin' me not to drink so much...don' do this, don' do that..." His eyes settled on Malik and he grinned. Malik scowled in return and stood up to go upstairs, taking his plate with him. Once up there he slid the bolt over his door, locking it. Still eating his sandwiches he rummaged in a drawer and pulled out a book and pen. He sat at his desk and began to write.

_Dear Diary (why do I always start it like that?)_

_First day at my new school today. As I expected, the teachers are all boring, annoying or deaf. Didn't meet many people today, just Téa, Mako and Bakura, also known as 'Kura. I hung around with Mako and 'Kura today, and I wasn't pleased to find out they both smoke, but I'm not going to say anything. 'Kura scares me a little to be honest, though I don't like to admit it. It's just the way he looks, the way he is around everyone else. Mako says he's a Goth, so I wonder what he looks like outside of school. I'd like to get to know him better. He says he could make something out of me, what does he mean?_

_Whoa, I've just realised I've written a fair amount about 'Kura here. So I'll just say one more thing...the usual happened again. I wish Odion would leave me the fuck alone! What have I ever done to him? I wish I knew what. It's so hard to hide this, it's only a matter of time before it all comes out, and then what will he do to me? I dread to think. I wish I had someone to confide in, someone to open my heart to...someone to love._

_Malik_

Malik sighed and closed his diary, putting it back in the drawer and locking it. He leaned back on his bed wearily. He ached all over and his head throbbed painfully.

"_Love...something that will never come to me."_


	3. Chapter 3

Ishizu attempted to get into Malik's room to wake him up for school but found it locked. _"That's strange, he almost never locks his door..."_

"Malik...?" Ishizu called softly through the door. "Are you awake?"

Malik groaned and covered his head with the pillow. Ishizu chuckled. "Come on, get yourself up. I'll have a coffee for you when you come down." She went back downstairs, leaving Malik to get up. Or rather, fall asleep again until Odion pounded on the door ten minutes later.

"Marik, get your ass outta bed now!"

"Fine..." Malik grumbled, getting out of bed sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "Uniform...?" Malik searched through the mess of his room for several minutes until he found his uniform tossed carelessly on the floor. He dressed hastily and tugged a brush through his messy hair then unlocked his door and went downstairs. Ishizu was sat in the living room with a coffee cup. She pointed to another one on the coffee table. "Your one," she said, and Malik sat down and took it. It was lukewarm, but at least that meant he could drink it quicker. He'd barely drank it when there was a quiet tap at the door. Ishizu frowned. "Who could be knocking this early?" She got up and went to answer the door. Her eyes widened for a moment when she saw who it was, then she forced a smile on her face.

"Ah...good morning, Bakura." Malik frowned as well and made to get up.

"Morning, sweetheart. Your brother still in bed?"

"No actually, he's in the living room-oh, here he is." Ishizu stepped aside to let Malik talk to him. Bakura was leaning against the sidewall, grinning at him.

"Morning, sleepy."

"Morning...what are you doing here?" Malik asked curiously, stepping outside and shutting the door on a slightly disapproving looking Ishizu.

"What do you think? Now I know where you live I might as well come call for you! School for a start! Oh!" He suddenly looked hopeful. "Your sister! What did she say?"

Malik shook his head. "I don't think she's gonna go out with you, 'Kura. In fact she doesn't think much of you at all, she thinks you look like bad news."

Bakura scowled. "Damn it. Looks like I'll have to try something else then."

"Believe me, she won't go out with you."

"Oh, she will," Bakura grinned, digging in his pocket. "Hey, no more borrowing off Mako today, I got my smokes finally!" He lit one. "Don't mind, do you?"

"Um..." Malik began, but Bakura took a drag anyway, sighing in relief.

"Well, we still got some time before we gotta go to school so I'm gonna go find Mako, you coming?"

"Um...I haven't even got my bag packed for today yet."

"I'll give you one minute," Bakura said, and Malik nodded and dashed back inside. Hurriedly he put the appropriate books in his bag for that day and dashed back out. Bakura was twirling his drumstick again, eyes half-closed in thought, though he snapped them open when he realised Malik was back. "Okay, let's go."

"Where does Mako live?" Malik asked as they started walking, Bakura blowing smoke rings again and spinning the drumstick.

"Mako...about three streets away but he always waits for me at that park up there, you see it?"

"Yeah, I see it. Is that him sat on the fence?"

"Yeah, that's Mako. Hey, Mako!" Bakura called, and Mako looked up from his position on the fence. "Come over here!"

Mako jumped off the fence and joined them. "Mornin', you two," he grinned. "How's things?"

"Let's just say I wasn't expecting 'Kura to call this early," Malik replied, stifling a yawn. Mako laughed.

"Yeah, he does that to me sometimes. You kinda get used to it." Mako took the cigarette Bakura was offering him and took a drag. "So...we goin' to school now or what?"

"Nothing else to do," Bakura shrugged, and they started walking again. It was just then that Malik noticed that Bakura's eyes looked oddly bare. Bakura noticed him staring and scowled. "What the hell you staring at?"

"'Kura...I think you forgot to put your eyeliner on this morning."

"Oh, fuck, you're joking!" Bakura yelled, plunging his hands into his pockets, searching frantically. "I look like crap without the stuff!"

"Chill, man!" Mako laughed. "The way you're going on anyone would think you're gay!"

Bakura growled and shoved Mako. "You fucking say that again and I _will _hurt you!"

"Whoa, chill out! It's just you're acting like it's the end of the world that you ain't got your eyeliner! Just swipe one from one of the girls at school or summat."

"That's an idea," Bakura nodded, breathing out heavily. "And I'm not gay, you know that. It's just I've worn eyeliner for so long that I look like crap without it, y'know."

"Why did you start wearing it in the first place?" Mako asked.

"Dunno...guess it suits my style. That, and it makes my eyes look bigger."

"Man, you're so vain..." Malik mumbled. Bakura laughed.

"Might as well make some use of my appearance, kid!" He looked sideways at Malik and touched the side of his face gently. Malik shivered at the contact, but had no idea why. "And speaking of appearances...what the fuck happened to your face? Looked like you've been cut."

"Yeah...broken glass. Tripped."

"Idiot," Bakura muttered.

~*~

When they reached the school Bakura immediately went to find any girl he could. He eventually cornered Téa and demanded to use her eyeliner. Téa raised an eyebrow, but handed hers over nevertheless. Bakura heaved a sigh of relief and pulled his phone out of his pocket, using the screen as a mirror while he applied the eyeliner. Mako nudged Malik and whispered, "He pretty much wets himself every time he forgets his eyeliner. He's nuts."

"You can say that again...well, don't bother, but you know what I mean."

Mako laughed. "I like you, kiddo. I'm gonna enjoy having you around us, y'know."

Malik smiled modestly. Bakura, now finished with the eyeliner, chucked the pencil back to Téa and went back to Malik and Mako. Malik noted that he did indeed look a lot better with the thick black layer of eyeliner back in place. Bakura shrugged. "I guess I woke up too fast. Wish my mother had told me I looked like a total twat."

Mako and Malik shrugged as well. Bakura sat down and pulled out the piece of paper he was drawing on the previous day. He rolled up his sleeve and pressed the paper to it. "Mako? You think it would look good here?"

Mako eyed the picture he had drawn, and nodded after a few moments. "Yeah, it'd look good there."

"The Deathbat?" Malik asked, looking at the picture himself. "Avenged Sevenfold?"

"Yeah, my favourite band. Someday I'm gonna be as good as the Rev on the drums. And I'm getting this done as a tattoo. How the hell did you know about Sevenfold? You don't seem the rock type."

Malik blushed. "They're my favourite band as well."

"You're joking!"

"No."

"Well, I'll show you a little something...you're not supposed to have these while you're in school, plus I'm not old enough, but do I care?" Bakura pulled up his other sleeve and showed Malik an elaborate Tribal symbol on his bicep. Malik grinned.

"That's cool."

"I got another one..." Bakura turned around and pulled down the back of his shirt, where a few Japanese symbols were tattooed into the back of his neck. "It's my name in Katakana if you didn't know."

"No, I think I can understand it," Malik replied. "Yeah...I got it. But how come your name is in Katakana if you're from Japan originally? Shouldn't it be in Hiragana? I thought Katakana was normally used for English words and such-"

"Precisely," Bakura cut in, turning to face him. _"English. _I'm only half-Japanese. The other half of me is English, that's my mother's side."

"I wouldn't have realised that if you hadn't told me."

"Not many know," Bakura shrugged, tapping his fingers on the table. "I'm bored...wish there was a drum kit in here." He looked up and smirked at Malik. "Yeah, you probably figured out I can play drums, yeah? 'Cos of me spinning the sticks all the time? I'll have to show you how I play sometime."

"He's pretty good at it," Mako nodded, sliding into a chair next to Bakura. At that point their teacher walked briskly in.

~*~

Though he was sorely tempted to fall asleep, the lesson was so boring, Malik settled for shuffling through his deck instead. The boy sat next to him, with big violet eyes and spiky blonde/black/magenta hair, looked in interest at the cards Malik was intently searching through.

"You play Duel Monsters?" the boy asked in a quiet voice. Malik looked up, his eyes swiftly raking over the boy's peculiar hair, then nodded.

"I don't play it much, though. I'm more of a collector myself. I like to build a rare or powerful deck."

"I can see that," the boy replied, pointing to the card in Malik's hand; a golden dragon. "The Winged Dragon Of Ra! Where did you obtain a card so powerful?"

"This?" Malik held it up and smirked. "It was guarded in my family for generations, in the ancient tombs of Egypt. Finally they handed it to me."

"Wow...I'm impressed," the boy breathed, as Malik let him hold the card. "You're very lucky to have this. You know, I have an Egyptian God card myself." He took out his deck and shuffled through it until he found what he wanted; a red dragon with two mouths. "Slifer The Sky Dragon!"

Malik's eyes widened considerably, and he held out a hand to look at the card, which the boy handed over. Malik ran a finger over it carefully, as if it would break if he were clumsy. "I'm impressed myself...what's your name?"

"I'm Yugi Mouto," he answered. "My grandpa owns a game shop in town so that's where I get the majority of my cards. He found _that _one in the old tombs in Egypt, along with a Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

"Sounds like a good grandpa you have...oh, I didn't tell you my name, did I? It's Malik Ishtar."

"And you're from Egypt then?" Yugi asked as Malik gave him back his God card and he gave him back his own. Malik nodded.

"Yeah, it's not much fun. I was never allowed out of the tombs, but Ishizu- my sister- took me out when I was around thirteen and my father was livid. He...died a short time later."

"Oh...I'm sorry," Yugi said. "I don't have parents either, but they're away working, still alive as such. I just don't consider them parents because I never met them, so in my eyes I have none."

"Nice way of thinking," Malik replied, putting his deck back in his pocket when the teacher started glaring at him.

"_He has an Egyptian God card...he must be more than just a regular duellist."_

"Hey, Malik, have you made any friends yet?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Those two over there, and that Téa girl."

"Oh, you've met Téa? She's been my best friend since we were both tiny. Who else did you say?"

"Mako...Tsunami, I think his surname was. And 'Kura, the one next to him."

"Ah...well, if you've already met Téa she'll have told you to be careful around those two, I guess?"

"Yeah!" Malik laughed. "Is that what you're gonna say too?"

"No, actually you look like the sort of person that could handle those two. Maybe you could beat some sense into that thick skull of Bakura's. I don't bother with his nickname, it's just his friends and never-ending fangirls that call him that." Yugi looked over at Mako and Bakura, who, by the looks of things, had finished their work and were now making a tower out of Mako's duelling deck. "They like to mess around, but outside school they're not so bad."

"You know what they're like?"

"Yeah, I used to hang around with Mako before Bakura came over from England. Then Mako started being around him a lot because Bakura showed some interest in him."

"Interest?"

"Bakura is bisexual, so he says. He's been out with a lot of girls but he loses interest pretty quick. Him and Mako, just for a joke, made out one time, it was pretty funny. Mako's totally straight, but they were both a little bit drunk at the time."

Malik thought that the idea of two guys kissing would freak him out. But, to his surprise, it didn't.

"_Hang on...why doesn't that idea disgust me? It should do...weird."_

"Oh, 'Kura, you knocked it down!" Mako moaned from the other side of the room. Bakura smirked and reached under the table to retrieve Mako's cards.

"You shouldn't have built it so damn high then, idiot."

"You told me to!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Bakura replied, handing the cards back to Mako. "Whatever you say..."

"You can be a real idiot at times, y'know?"

"And that's why they all love me."

"_Maybe so..."_

~*~

"For the love of God, it's too fucking hot!" Bakura protested after five minutes of lunch break had gone by. "I hate summers over here!"

"Take your jacket off then!" Malik replied.

"Good point," Bakura nodded, unbuttoning his jacket and taking it off, throwing it under the shade of a tree and sitting on it. Mako took off his own jacket and joined Bakura under the tree. "You're gonna swelter, kid," Bakura said to Malik. "Take your own advice and get your jacket off."

Malik immediately shook his head frantically. "No...I can't."

Bakura raised a thin white eyebrow. "You can't? You're crazy." Malik scowled at him, and Bakura broke eye contact with him, lifting his school shirt over his head as well. Malik sucked in his breath, but it turned out that Bakura was wearing a black vest underneath. Bakura smirked at him. "What's the matter? Think I was stripping or something? Naughty boy..." He lay back and put his arms behind his head, closing his eyes with a sigh. A pale strip of Bakura's taut stomach was showing where his vest has pulled up, and Malik had to tear his eyes away. _"What the hell is up with me? I can't like this guy...can I?"_

"I dunno, I don't mind the heat that much," Mako commented, finding a woodlouse in the grass and lifting it onto his hand, examining it. "Whenever I were out at sea the sun were that bloody hot you got used to it."

"They still call you freaky fish guy?" Bakura asked, turning his head and opening his eyes to look at Mako.

"Actually, they don't do that no more, 'Kura. Probably 'cos I live on land now, not sea." Mako looked up at Malik and gestured with his hand. "You gonna stand around all day or summat? Come have a sit down where it's cool. And take your flippin' jacket off, you're gonna sweat yourself out, kiddo."

Malik sat down next to Mako, but made no move to take off his jacket for fear that the boys would start asking about his cuts and bruises that mottled his arms. Mako was already looking curiously at the cuts on the side of his face again. Bakura had closed his eyes again and was singing 'Almost Easy' under his breath. Yet again Malik found himself drawn to Bakura. His usually gruff voice changed completely when he was singing; it almost sounded like M. Shadows himself. Mako poked Malik, and he jumped. "What?"

"You're staring at 'Kura."

"Yeah...I-I like his voice." Bakura turned his head to look at Malik, and gave him a fleeting smile. _"Wait, did he just smile at me? All he ever does is smirk! He fucking smiled! At me!"_

"Yeah, I can sing as well as drum. That's why I wanna be like the Rev, you know."

"Yeah, great guy," Malik agreed. "But I can't sing, drum, or play guitar for shit so I don't have any hopes like that."

"What do you want to do then? When you're older?" Bakura asked, propping himself up on his elbow.

"I...I don't know, 'Kura. I've never really thought about it. There's nothing I'm good at. I was a tomb keeper back in Egypt, but that's it. All you do is stand guarding the tombs and force yourself to believe the Pharaoh will return."

"Hmmm...well, you know what I want to do, be in a band. And Mako...he probably wants to go back to the sea or something."

"I suppose," Mako replied, nodding. He was still holding the scuttling woodlouse in his hand, prodding it around. "I do miss it, and I miss searching for my dad. I know he's still out there."

"Always a chance," Bakura said, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket along with a lighter. Mako shrugged and put the woodlouse back in the grass. "Careful of Malik's asthma, 'Kura."

"I know," he replied shortly. "It's not the end of the world if he has an attack, though. He's got an inhaler." He flicked some ash onto the grass and closed his eyes again, finding nothing else to say. Mako stretched and stood up.

"Be back in a few, need to go piss."

"Really needed to know that," Bakura replied sarcastically, eyes still closed. Malik just laughed, and Mako went off. Bakura brought his cigarette back to his mouth and took a drag, exhaling the smoke while the cigarette was still in his mouth. Malik watched the grey haze float around Bakura's head, giving him a mysterious look. Yet again he was drawn to him for reasons he didn't know. _"What's happening to me? I think I'm developing an attraction towards 'Kura, but why? Does this make me gay? I'm confused..."_

Bakura opened his deep brown eyes and looked at Malik, frowning. Malik's eyes had gone back to what was exposed of Bakura's stomach. Bakura snapped his fingers and Malik's eyes darted up to meet his. "You know, Malik, if there's something you wanna say to me, spit it out rather than stare at me. You got something to say? Or do you just wanna admire how gorgeous I am?"

"No, I, um..."

Bakura rolled his heavily outlined eyes. "You trying to come onto me or something?"

"What? No, course not!"

Then why were you staring at me?" Bakura asked irritably, pulling his vest down so his stomach was covered. "You got that look in your eyes. I've seen it before, kid. You can't pull the wool over my eyes, I can tell you're either gay or else bisexual. Might as well tell me now."

Malik dipped his head. "I...don't know, 'Kura. I started feeling strange around you when we first met. I've never had feelings for the same sex before...I'll admit it, I find you extremely attractive, 'Kura." Malik closed his eyes and punched the ground . "You're gonna hate me now, yeah?"

"In all honesty, no." Malik opened his eyes. Bakura had shifted a little closer to Malik, leaning on his elbows and cupping his face in his hands. "I thought you might do, I heard you asking Mako about me. It's not like I mind, you know. I'm bi, it took a while for people to get used to it but they have done. I get loads of girls wanting me so I'm used to this. You're the first guy here to get a crush on me, there were a few back in England but screw them." Bakura laughed softly, making the hairs on the back of Malik's neck stand up. "I've given up on your sister. I mean, fuck, she was damn hot, but you're right, she's too old and she doesn't approve of me. Looks like I'm free, eh?"

"Have you ever...actually dated a guy?" Malik asked shyly. Bakura nodded.

"Yeah...just the one, back in England. Lasted a few months, then I found out he was seeing this other guy, so I got rid of him, obviously. Was a good relationship while it lasted."

"Don't mean to be nosy but...have you ever...you know..."

"Had sex?" Bakura laughed again. "Trust you, trying to get inside my head! Yeah, a few times. The guy I was with being the first, and the others were all girls that I usually picked up if I was drunk or high or whatever. My folks would go nuts at me but I don't care, not really." Bakura brushed some of his black streaks back from his face, eyes downcast. "When they found out I'd had sex with a guy they actually threw me out for a while. So I went to stay with my guy. They let me back after a while. Said they missed the sound of my drums. But they never said they missed me." Bakura sighed. Malik sat in silence. He couldn't believe that Bakura of all people- carefree, rebellious, uncaring Bakura, was opening up to him. And the look in Bakura's eyes...it was so sad.

"I think they might be used to it now. But if I stay out all night, or end up in a scrap with someone, they don't give a fuck. I think I might leave soon, go find somewhere else to live. Mako's asking his foster folks if I can stay with them."

"Mako's adopted?"

"Yeah, his dad was swept away at sea and his old lady died in childbirth. His foster folks are pretty cool though, his 'dad' is a total rocker. He likes me at least." Bakura sighed again, and looked up at Malik. "So what's life like at your place?"

Malik shivered. He couldn't tell Bakura about Odion, even after how much Bakura had told him. "Um...well, it's okay, I guess. Ishizu is nice enough, she's like the mum I've never had. Odion...I won't go into details."

"You don't like Odion much then? Who is he?"

"My brother, he was adopted into the family but we've always hated each other with passionate loathing. Never really was a reason why. Brothers can hate each other."

"I've got a sister," Bakura said quietly, "and we get on okay. She doesn't like my music much, or the drumming, but then again she can't exactly waltz into my room and shut me up, she can't walk." When Malik frowned, he added, "Car accident a few months ago. She snapped her spine and broke both hips. It'll be a miracle if she ever walks again. She's at this school, but you won't see her much." Bakura looked up again. "Malik...?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm thinking...do you wanna come round my place sometime? Be cool to hang out with you, I reckon. What do you think?"

"_Wow, I'm surprised by how nice he's being, compared to usual. I like it." _Malik nodded. "Anytime, 'Kura. I'm free every day."

"Tonight, then?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll have to let Ishizu know though; I'll stop by the museum after school."

"Okay then," Bakura said, grinning widely. "Be cool to have some company other than Mako for once, and he's going on holiday with his folks tomorrow anyway, so we won't see him for a few days. So...tonight, yeah? I wouldn't advise meeting my folks but my sister will be nice enough to you."

Malik nodded. Bakura reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "And about your feelings...don't worry about them. They're safe with me."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ishizu?" Malik asked quietly. "Can I...go out after school? I want to go out with some friends."

"Does 'friends' involve Bakura?" Ishizu asked, turning round to face her brother, a disapproving expression on her face.

"So what if it does?" Malik replied defensively, folding his arms. "Why are you so worried about me being with him?"

"Because he has the look of a rebel out to turn you into a replica of him! Now I know that you have a tendency to wear black and listen to rock music but not to the extent of Bakura! He's bad news, Malik. I don't really want you near him."

"You're not my mother, Ishizu," Malik hissed angrily. "How are you going to stop me?"

Ishizu was taken aback by her brother's defensiveness. "Well, I can't stop you, but-"

"Settled," Malik cut in, turning on his heel and walking out of the museum. Bakura was sat on the stairs outside the entrance, flicking stones out of the palm of his hand. He looked up when he heard Malik's footsteps.

"What did she say?"

"She's not happy, but I'm not giving her a choice."

"Fair enough. You want to go home and get changed before you come round?"

"N-No, I'm fine," Malik replied. He didn't want to run into Odion again.

"Then I won't bother either. Come on, I don't live far away." They started walking, though silently. The only sound from them was the soft blowing sound when Bakura exhaled the smoke from his cigarette, and the the odd cough from Malik, earning him a roll of Bakura's eyes each time he coughed. "Cut it out, Malik."

"S-Sorry."

"My dad won't be in yet," Bakura said quietly, throwing his cigarette butt away carelessly. "Just my mum and my sister, mum takes her to school and picks her up."

"Fair enough."

"We're here, kid," Bakura said, indicating the house.

"_I wish he'd stop alternating between my name and 'kid!'"_

"Mum? You in?" Bakura called, opening the door.

"In here, Bakura!" a female voice answered. Bakura grabbed Malik's sleeve and tugged him inside. A woman with short white hair was in the living room, and a girl with a striking resemblance to Bakura was sat at the computer, typing away frantically. Malik noted that she was sat in a wheelchair. Bakura's mother turned around and gave Bakura a smile. "Hello, sweetie!" Bakura flinched at 'sweetie,' but she seemed not to notice. His mother's eyes swivelled to Malik. "Oh, makes a change from Mako! Who's this?"

"This here's Malik, he's the new kid at school," Bakura replied, clapping a hand on Malik's shoulder. "You not gonna say hello, kid?"

"Um...hello, Mrs...?" Malik didn't know Bakura's second name, so he faltered. Bakura's mother smiled again.

"It's Tozokuo," she replied. "Bakura didn't tell you?"

"No, he never mentioned it."

"Oh well, typical him," Mrs Tozokuo laughed. "You don't have to call me Mrs Tozokuo though, Mako doesn't. You can call me Jenny."

"Okay then."

The girl at the computer turned her head to look at the boys and smiled warmly at them. Malik was shocked by how much she looked like her brother. She even wore eyeliner like him, though not so thick, and her hair had pink streaks in the fringe. Like the boys, she was still in her school uniform.

"Hi, 'Kura!" she said brightly. "Good day?"

"Same as ever," Bakura replied shortly, ruffling his sister's hair, who squealed and pulled her head away, giggling. "Malik, meet my sister, Amane, but we call her Amie."

"Hi, Amie."

"Hi, Malik!" she chirped. She noticed Malik looking pointedly at the wheelchair, and she laughed. "Oh, I'm used to people staring by now! Dunno if I'll ever get out of this thing, but at least it means I can still be lazy, eh?"

"She has a point," Malik laughed also. Bakura hugged his sister briefly (Malik was rather surprised he would show so much affection) and looked back up at Malik.

"You wanna go upstairs then?"

"Why not?"

Bakura nodded, and jerked his head towards the stairs. "You'll be surprised, kid. My room isn't a bombsight compared to most guy's rooms. Don't want anything messing up my drum kit so I keep everything clean." He opened his bedroom door and, like he said, Malik was surprised by how tidy it was. And rather gloomy too; the walls were black, and covered with pictures of Bakura's favourite bands. _"Avenged Sevenfold, Metallica, Slipknot, Three Days Grace, Disturbed, Papa Roach...Maximum The Hormone, Gazette..."_

"Yeah, it's a bit of a weird room but it tends to match my mood," Bakura said, sitting down on the stool next to his drum kit. "Which most of the time is fucking depressed, no idea why. It's just me."

Malik sat down on Bakura's bed and drew his knees up to his chest. "Nah, I think it's pretty cool. And you're never depressed, what are you on about?"

"I'm good at hiding things," Bakura said simply, pulling his drumsticks from his bag. "Don't mind if I have a jam, do you? I'm trying to learn the beat for 'Blinded In Chains,' it's actually quite simple in my opinion but I haven't got the hang of it yet."

"Go ahead, I wanted to hear you anyway."

"Sweet," Bakura grinned, getting up again and wandering to his CD player, shifting through the many CD's he had until he came across 'Avenged Sevenfold.' "Here we go. It's better to play along with the music if you ask me." He slipped the CD into the player and found the right track. "Malik? Can you press the 'play' button for me? Then I know when to come in. And ignore me if I start singing to it; I always do."

"Okay then," Malik agreed, crossing the room to the CD player while Bakura sat back at the drum kit. When Bakura gave him the thumbs-up he pressed the 'play' button. 'Blinded In Chains' blasted out and Bakura immediately started to play along. Malik whistled softly. _"Damn...he's amazing at this!"_

Bakura turned his head around while he was still drumming and grinned at Malik. Marik grinned back, and Bakura turned back to the kit to play the more complicated part, singing along softly, making Malik smile. He really did admire Bakura's talent.

_And we're at it again, I turn around another fucking war, man  
I don't know where to begin, but I'll start with the radical leaders  
Their steps we're followin'_

"_How can he be so good at this?" _Malik wondered as Bakura finished the song a few minutes later and turned round again, grinning widely, spinning his drumsticks happily.

"Whaddya think?"

Malik nodded. "I didn't think you'd be so good at it."

"I try my best," Bakura replied shortly, running a hand through his hair and getting up to lie down on his bed. Malik, a little nervously, stood up and perched on the end of Bakura's bed. Bakura watched him with a thoughtful expression. "You seem like something's on your mind," he commented quietly, putting his hands behind his head. Marik nodded.

"Yeah...I'm just thinking whether I should tell you to forget what I said earlier. About...me..."

"I know," Bakura replied, pushing himself up again. "And I won't be forgetting that confession so quickly, kid. I already said I didn't mind at all. You're not so bad yourself, to be honest." Malik's eyes snapped up to his, wide with shock. "Yeah, I did just say that," Bakura carried on. "You've got good looks, a decent tan, eyes that set you apart from everyone else...you're an attractive guy. I'm surprised the girls aren't flocking to get you."

"I...don't like any of them."

"You're probably gay then," Bakura said. "To be honest, I'm not too into girls either. Makes me wonder if I'm gay too."

"Is there...anyone you like?"

"He's sat right in front of me," Bakura laughed, and Malik almost gasped.

"_He can't mean-!"_

"I mean it, Malik," Bakura added. "You like me, and I've got some feelings as well. Not strong, but they're there. Could make something out of them."

"You can't be serious, 'Kura...I mean, it's _me _you're talking about here! I've...I've never even _been _in a relationship! So I don't know-"

"What to do?" Bakura cut across. "Hey, I can teach you..." And with that he leaned in and threaded a hand through Malik's hair, leaning in and capturing the boys's lips with his own. Malik let out a noise of surprise, but with Bakura's hand stroking his hair he soon melted into the kiss, starting to kiss back shyly. Malik felt Bakura's lips twist into a smile, then Bakura deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue past Malik's lips and into his mouth. Malik jumped at the foreign contact but Bakura held him down to stop him wriggling away, stroking Malik's tongue with his own.

"_Oh my god, is he actually doing this to me? It...feels good. I didn't expect it to..." _

Chuckling softly, Bakura pulled away and wiped his lips suggestively. "And you say you don't know what to do...you did well there." He laughed again at the faraway look in Malik's eyes. "Wow...you really enjoyed that, didn't you?"

Without answering, Malik leapt forward and crushed his lips to Bakura's, delighting in the sharp moan from the white haired boy. In response to the kiss Bakura wrapped strong arms round Malik and pulled him down onto the bed with him, parting his legs a little so Malik could lie between them while they kissed passionately, tongues dancing, moans coming from both boys, especially since both of them were starting to get hard from just that kiss. Bakura's hands began to wander, one slipping up the back of Malik's shirt and stroking his warm skin, the other caressing his cheek. Malik shuddered at Bakura's touch and arched his back, grinding his hips against the other boys', bringing moans of pleasure from both of them. Again, Bakura pulled away, but started trailing soft kisses down Malik's tanned neck. "Oh god..." Marik groaned, fisting his hands in Bakura's thick hair, Bakura licking from his collarbone to his jaw, then biting down on the flesh, bringing more groans of pleasure from Malik. It wasn't until Bakura's wandering hand touched a sore part on Malik's back that he yelped and jumped back. Bakura frowned and sat up. "What's the matter?"

"Sorry...sore back. It hurts a lot," Malik mumbled, catching his breath, his head spinning slightly. _"Fuck...that was amazing! Until he did that, I guess..."_

"Sorry," Bakura said, laughing. "What happened?"

"Oh...slipped backwards," Malik replied quietly, dipping his head.

"First you get cut by glass and now you fall over," Bakura laughed again, shaking his head. "Are you always getting hurt?"

"P-Pretty much."

"You're stuttering."

"N-No I'm n-not."

"Malik, what's wrong?" Bakura asked, his voice more gentle than before. When Malik did not answer he reached out a hand and shook his shoulder. Again, Malik leapt back. "You're sore there, too? Let me guess...you tripped and banged your shoulder? Don't talk shit, Malik, somebody got you. You can't be that clumsy or we would have noticed."

"No, Bakura, you're wrong," Malik said quietly. "I _am _just clumsy. Nobody's hurting me but myself."

Bakura grunted and shrugged, turning away, running a hand through his hair again. There was silence for a few minutes. Then Malik spoke in almost a whisper. "'Kura...?" Bakura turned his head to look at him, eyebrow raised expectantly. "Why...did you kiss me like that?"

Bakura looked away again, and Malik could have swore he saw a faint blush on his normally white cheeks. He was chewing his lip piercing nervously, fiddling with a strand of thick hair. "I...I shouldn't have done that. We barely know each other for a start...sorry, Malik."

"Hey, at least you're using my name now."

"I've gotten more used to using your name." Bakura sighed. "To be honest I'd rather forget what just happened. It wasn't meant to happen and I was a fool to do it. I _feel _like a fool."

"Don't do," Malik said softly. "I know you enjoyed that as much as I did. And like you said, you could make something out of those feelings."

"Yeah...I did say that. But...I dunno, Marik. You never know, nothing might happen. Those feelings might not develop. Give me time. We'll see." Bakura looked at Malik through his thick curtain of hair, still blushing a little. "And...well, sorry for kissing you. I shouldn't have."

"At least I know someone likes me," Malik laughed. "Now let's forget about that for now shall we?"

"Yeah...should we go downstairs? This room is kind of mocking me right now..."

Marik didn't really get what Bakura meant, but nevertheless they went downstairs. Amane was in the process of slowly heaving herself out of her wheelchair and into the armchair in the corner of the room, wincing as the pressure was put on her skinny arms. Bakura took pity on her and lifted her up, then deposited her in the chair. "Remember, you should shout if you need me," Bakura sighed, shaking his head. Amane shook her head as well.

"No, I don't like to be a bother. I can do these things on my own, it's just a little painful right now."

"Nut case," Bakura replied fondly, punching her lightly on the arm. Amane responded with a shove that sent her brother off balance and Malik had to grab him to stop him falling. "Well I never...I got beaten by a girl!" Bakura moaned, sitting down on the sofa, Malik joining him. "So, Amie, where's mum gone?"

"Oh, she had to go back to work to pick up her bag, she forgot it again," Amane laughed. "Dad should be home soon."

Bakura groaned and slumped where he sat. "Great..." he murmured. "How long is 'soon?'"

"Not sure, bro. I know you and him don't get on but can't you at least _try?"_

"That's like saying that Chavs and Goths mix, Amie. It'll never happen," Bakura replied bluntly. There was the sound of the front door opening. "Shit, why now?"

"Anyone in?" A male voice called.

"In here, dad!" Amane called back. A tall man with blue hair tied back in a ponytail and horn rimmed glasses strolled into the living room and hugged Amane tightly.

"How's my angel then?" he asked affectionately. Amane smiled.

"Same as ever!"

"And your legs?"

"Regaining sensation...slowly."

"Good to hear," Mr Tozokuo smiled, giving Amane a kiss on the cheek and going into the kitchen without so much as a glance at Bakura. Bakura scowled at his father's back, reaching into his pocket. Amane sighed.

"'Kura, do you have to smoke those in here?"

"I'm not going outside, I just came down," Bakura replied, lighting his cigarette with a pissed off expression on his face. Amane threw him a disgusted look and rolled her eyes at Malik, mouthing, "Honestly..." Malik nodded, but when Bakura scowled at him he resumed his placid face. Marlik tried his hardest not to start coughing for fear of looking like he was trying to attract attention (the room was rather small so the smoke gathered quickly), but couldn't help it when Amane started to splutter as well.

"Bakura? Are you smoking again?" Mr Tozokuo called from the kitchen.

"What's it to you?" Bakura hissed.

"You'll start your asthma up again. And Amie's."

"Like you'd care if I dropped dead right now," Bakura answered, but when Amane and Malik started coughing again he stubbed the cigarette out and slumped back down, folding his arms morosely.

"_Seems like 'Kura and his dad don't get on well...okay, that's obvious, but I wonder why?"_

_~*~_

"What's the big deal with your dad?" Malik asked Bakura a few hours later when they started walking back to Malik's house. Bakura sniffed and kicked an empty bottle at his feet.

"I thought it would have been obvious. We just don't get on. I acted up a lot as a kid and he doesn't like the way I dress or anything. Eventually he shoved me into care."

"He what?!"

"Yeah," Bakura replied casually. "I would have stayed there if Amie hadn't begged, cried, screamed, starved herself, you name it. She wanted me back. Guess she's the only one who cares."

"She looks so much like you..."

"We're twins, I forgot to mention. I'm a few minutes older but half the time she acts like she's my mother." Bakura sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I wish she _was _my mother half the time. Mum's okay to me, but Amie actually cares for me like mum never has done. And as you can see, my dad hates me. He put me in care to teach me a lesson, said I could come back once I'd changed. But once Amie persuaded him to let me back, after about two years, I'd gotten worse. And he never wanted me. He always tells me how much better it was without me, how everyone was happier..." Bakura's voice shook, and Malik turned around to pull him into his arms.

"Your dad is talking bullshit," Malik said softly. Bakura trembled and buried his head in Malik's chest. "He's the one that needs to sort his head out. He's just being bitter. Amie must have been crushed when you had to go, and I'm sure your mother was as well." Bakura shook his head, his entire body shaking. Malik could tell he was trying his hardest not to cry. "'Kura, don't listen to him. Look at what he's done to you, you're so vulnerable. Though you're good at hiding it..."

Bakura let out a small sob and shook his head again. "He's such a bastard...he's ruined my life!"

"Shhh..."

Bakura quietened again, moving his arms to lock loosely around Malik's waist, nuzzling his head against the hand Malik had in his soft hair. They stood like that for a few minutes until Bakura calmed down. He sighed and raised his head slowly. "How crap do I look?" he said.

"Your eyeliner is a bit smudged, but it's not really noticeable," Malik replied. "You look fine. I could say you look gorgeous," he laughed, "but let's not go into that."

Bakura gave him a weak smile, and they started walking again.

~*~

"Thanks for having me over, 'Kura," Marik said gratefully as they reached Malik's house.

"Sorry about my dad."

"It's okay. I better go in before Ishizu explodes at me, eh?"

Bakura nodded. "Okay then. See you tomorrow." He paused before he turned around. "And...thanks for earlier." He ran his tongue over his lips, grinning.

"Anytime," Malik laughed. "And I mean that."

Bakura blushed again. "See you." He started walking back down the road. Malik opened his front door and went into the living room. Ishizu was sat in there, reading.

"Hi, Ishizu."

"Hello," she replied stiffly, not looking up.

Malik sighed at her attitude. "I'm going upstairs." When she did not reply he rolled his eyes and made his way up the stairs slowly. His mind was whirring madly.

"_I still can't believe that 'Kura has admitted he has feelings for me! And we kissed...oh my god, that was amazing! He says I did well. That's kind of weird considering I've never kissed anyone before...oh well." _Malik opened his bedroom door and jumped onto his bed, lying back, still thinking.

"_I wonder if anything will happen. We both like each other, but 'Kura's right, we hardly know each other at all. Should I take my chances and be with him if we decide to do it? But...after everything that happens...I think I'm scared._

_

* * *

_


	5. Chapter 5

It was past midnight, and Malik was sound asleep in bed, clutching the quilt to his chest like he was embracing somebody. He was dreaming about Bakura. Malik's tanned chest rose and fell rapidly, his erotic breathing imitating that of his dream self.

"'_Kura..."_

"_What's the matter, Malik?" Bakura whispered hotly, planting fiery kisses down Malik's naked torso, making the darker boy groan and writhe beneath him._

_"I want you...so much...take me, please!"_

Malik let out a quiet moan in his sleep and bucked his hips, tightening his grip on the quilt, knuckles going white.

Slowly, quietly, Malik's door opened and a tall figure slipped in, closing the door as quietly as they came in. The figure moved towards Malik's bed, watching him writhe and moan in his sleep for a moment, licking its lips in anticipation.

"Oh god, Bakura!" Malik cried out, arching his back. Odion scowled and grabbed Malik roughly by the shoulder, shaking him awake. Malik's eyes flew open, expecting to see Bakura. He instead looked into the cold eyes of his adopted brother, and he flinched automatically. "O-Odion?!"

"Nice dreams, Malik?" Odion hissed, moving his hand to Malik's throat, tightening. Malik choked on a gasp and tried to twist out of his grip. "Nobody..." Odion forced Malik back down on the bed, "takes you..." pulling back the quilt, exposing Malik's bruised and battered body, "but me!"

"Odion-no!" Malik kicked at Odion, but not before he could wrench Malik's underwear form his body and toss it to the other side of the room.

"You're not going anywhere," Odion cackled, unzipping his pants, keeping Malik pinned down by the throat with his other hand. Malik spluttered and tried to kick him away, to no avail.

"No...not this again! Odion, please!"

"Oh, yes, my little pleasure slave," Odion hissed. "And your sister has gone out with friends so you won't be getting any help from _her." _

"Odion..."

"Shut it," Odion growled, tightening his grip on Malik's throat as he entered him hard. Malik would have screamed if his airways weren't blocked; instead a strangled choking noise escaped him as his brother brutally raped him. Tears flowed down Malik's flushed cheeks, the odd noise of pain making its way out of his throat. He was having trouble breathing, Odion's grip was too strong and his body hurt so much...

Odion carried on his merciless torture on Malik's body for another ten minutes before pulling out, satisfied. Malik had passed out from lack of oxygen and pain, and he lay still, unmoving. Odion tidied himself up and went out of Malik's room.

Malik came to a few minutes later, and the first thing he did was curl up and sob into his hands. He could feel blood and semen trickling uncomfortably out of him, and he hurt so bad. Malik cried until he could cry no more, and sank into a fitful sleep.

~*~

Bakura stopped by Malik's house again in the morning to see if he was awake. The door was opened by Ishizu again. She shook her head. "Sorry, Bakura. He won't get out of bed. I've tried to move him but he won't budge."

"Hey, that's us guys for you!" Bakura laughed. "How about I go try?"

Ishizu paused for a moment, pursing her lips. Finally she said, "Okay then. But if he attacks you I hold no responsibility for it." She chuckled at that.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll drag him downstairs if I have to," Bakura replied as Ishizu let him past. "Which room is it?"

"First one on the left," Ishizu told him, disappearing into the living room. Bakura dashed upstairs and tapped on Malik's door. There was a startled squeak from inside.

"Malik, it's me, 'Kura. Get your ass in gear, we got school."

There was no answer. Bakura tried the handle, finding the door unlocked, and he went in. Malik was curled under his quilt, facing the wall. "Hey, Malik, come on," Bakura said softly. "Get up." Malik shifted a little, but didn't answer or look at Bakura. Bakura sighed. "Look, do I have to pull your covers off you or something?"

Malik clutched the quilt to his body, starting to tremble. Bakura grabbed the quilt and wrenched it away from Malik's body, and, still holding it, the boy tumbled out of bed. "There we go-" Bakura suddenly gasped and knelt down. Malik's lower half was still covered by the quilt, but it was Malik's chest that shocked him. He was mottled with bruises and scars, winding their way up his arms as well. "Malik? What happened? Tell me who did this!"

Malik shivered, and burst into terrified tears, burying his face in the quilt. Immediately Bakura pulled him upright and held him gently to his chest, stroking his hair while Malik cried uncontrollably, trembling convulsively.

Eventually, when Malik's cries had reduced to sniffs and sobs, Bakura lifted his head up to lock eyes with him. "Malik..." he whispered. "Who has done this to you?"

Malik blinked away more tears and shook his head. "I...can't."

"Come on. Just tell me."

"I can't, 'Kura..."

Bakura thought back to Malik's first day at school.

"_And my brother, let's not go into details of that bastard."_

"Your brother," Bakura said bluntly. "It's him, isn't it? He's the one hitting you." Malik shook his head frantically, tears pooling in his eyes again. Bakura gently pulled Malik into his lap and cradled him in his arms. "I understand what you're going through..."

"You weren't raped, though..." Malik choked.

"He _raped _you?!"

"L-Last n-night."

"Oh, Marik..." Bakura held Malik protectively, and Malik clung to him desperately, nestling into his chest. "You need to act on this, Malik."

"I...can't. Who would believe me?" Malik sniffed, closing his eyes at the comforting warmth of Bakura's body.

"You've got the marks to prove it. And they can do tests on you. Malik, I don't want to see you like this." Bakura reached down and covered Malik more securely with his blanket, pulling it up to his chin and tucking it around him. "You look so sweet like this," he said softly. "Like an angel..."

Malik smiled and wrapped his arms round Bakura. Now that he was here, he felt more at ease. Bakura ran a hand through Malik's hair, relaxing him. "Can I help you in any way?"

Malik nodded. "Just...stay here with me. Please." Malik looked up into Bakura's burning gaze. "Please?"

Bakura nodded and held him closer. "Of course. But I still think you should tell someone."

"No," was Malik's reply. "I'm scared...Odion will get me again."

"...How long has this been going on?"

"...About four years. He...started raping me a year ago." He started to tremble again, and Bakura started playing with his hair again to relax him.

"Shhh...sorry, I shouldn't ask that when you're so vulnerable. If you don't want to tell anyone straight away, then okay, but you have to do it soon. He'll warp you, Malik. We can't have that." Bakura pressed a kiss to Malik's forehead. "Do you promise me?"

"I...I promise. But it'll be a while before I'm brave enough."

"Is everything okay?" Ishizu asked, popping her head round the door. She frowned when she saw Malik sat in Bakura's lap. "What's going on?"

Malik jumped. "Oh...I don't feel well, sis. I don't really want to go in."

"Then why are you sat in Bakura's lap?"

"Just...playing about," Malik mumbled. "Ishizu, I really feel like crap, I want to stay at home."

"Well...okay then. Bakura, are you going in?"

"Maybe I'll stay and nurse my friend," Bakura grinned. Ishizu frowned again.

"I'm not sure you should be missing out on your schoolwork."

"It's fine," Bakura replied. "Can I stay here with Malik?"

Ishizu seemed to be fighting a losing battle here. She didn't think much of Bakura, but on the other hand he was good friends with Malik. She sighed. "Right. You can stay here instead of going to school, just this once. If Malik feels any worse, he knows my number. Give me a call if I'm needed."

Bakura nodded. Ishizu turned to Malik. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah...just feel a bit sick."

"You'll be fine, I'm sure," Ishizu said softly. "Now you know where I am if you need me. Make sure Bakura takes care of you."

"...Okay. Bye."

"Bye, you two," Ishizu said, going out. Once she was gone, Bakura lifted Malik onto the bed and examined his injuries. They weren't serious, but they looked very painful. A particular scar caught Bakura's attention; it was jagged and misshapen. Bakura ran a hand over it and Malik shivered. "What caused this one?"

"Odion...while I was unconscious...he burnt me. Worst thing to wake up to...ever."

"Oh, Malik..." Bakura said again, sitting next to him and wrapping an arm round his shoulders. "You need sleep. You're exhausted, and..."Bakura's eyes travelled downwards, for the quilt had slipped a little, revealing slender hips, "naked, by the looks of things."

"Like what you see?" Malik giggled weakly. Bakura licked his lips in response.

"Sure do...but for now, you should sleep."

Malik tugged Bakura down with him, clinging onto his neck like a monkey. "Stay with me?" he asked softly. Bakura smiled and slid under the covers with him, slipping off his jacket and throwing it onto the floor so he was more comfortable. He gently pulled Malik to his warm body and kissed his forehead. "Sleep, my angel," he whispered. "I'll look after you..."

"Thank you..." Malik mumbled, his tired eyes closing, moving his head to rest in the crook of Bakura's neck. Within a few minutes his breathing evened out and he fell asleep in the safety of Bakura's arms, unburdened by nightmares. Bakura watched his sleeping angel fondly, stroking his sandy hair back from his flushed face. But inside, Bakura was boiling with rage. _"How could anyone be so callous, so cold? What has Malik ever done to Odion to deserve this? I'm gonna find that bastard and break his fucking neck for doing this to my Malik! Wait, _my _Malik? I thought that? But then again...I think my feelings are getting stronger. It might be love. I hope so. I want to protect him." _Bakura snuggled into Malik and closed his own eyes, eventually drifting off to sleep.

~*~

When Malik woke up to feel a body beside him, his thoughts immediately went to Odion. _"Oh no, he's come for me again!" _ Malik tried to shift away, but strong arms kept him in place. Tentatively opening his eyes, he breathed a sigh of relief to see Bakura fast asleep peacefully beside him, mouth slightly open, hair falling into his closed eyes. Malik smiled and brushed the hair back from his face, listening to Bakura's soft breathing. At Malik's touch, Bakura sighed softly and nuzzled his head against Malik's palm, shifting so he was pressed closer to Malik. It was then that Malik realised he was still naked...and that a certain area between his legs was throbbing. Nervously he edged away from Bakura so as not to impale him. Bakura whimpered at the loss of contact with Malik and reached out his arms. When he grabbed nothing his eyes slowly slid open and focused on Marik. "Hello..." he said quietly.

Malik smiled at him. "Hey, sleepyhead."

Bakura propped himself up on his elbow and narrowed his eyes a little. "You look nervous."

"You would be too if you woke up next to a guy when you're totally naked," Malik replied, gesturing between his legs. Bakura could see an occasional throbbing, though he was still covered up. Bakura sniggered.

"I wouldn't actually. I've woken up next to a guy and I was naked before," he answered. "Come to think of it...so was he."

Malik grimaced. "Don't go into details of your past experiences, 'Kura."

"I won't," he laughed, shifting a little closer. "I don't mind you being naked next to me. In fact it's rather a turn on. Evidently it is to you as well..." He pointed to the still throbbing bulge between Malik's legs. "I know I said I'd let my feelings develop. But I think they already have done so. If you weren't so vulnerable right now I'd probably have my way with you. But...I'm not going to. Just shows how much I can care."

"Well...'Kura?"

"Yeah?" Bakura reached out and tucked some of Malik's tousled hair behind his ears, and Malik closed his eyes and shivered at the feeling of Bakura touching him.

"If you're like this around me...then why do you act like you do at school?"

Bakura sighed and let his hand drop. "It's the only way they like me. When I first started dressing like I do they hated me. But by acting up, I can keep friends. I'm desperate to be liked, Malik, because of how much I hate my home life." He sighed again. "I told my dad I'm moving away this morning."

"What?!"

"Yeah. I'm going for good where he can't hurt me. Where, I don't know. Might just go out of town, I've got enough money to get a flat, and I can get a job easy."

"But...we won't see you then!"

"Ishizu will be happy," Bakura said quietly. "I know she doesn't like me being around you. She probably thinks I'm a bad influence on you, and it's true, everyone who hangs around with me changes. I figure if I go, she'll be happier. And I can have time to think."

"Think?"

"I...I don't know what to do. I've never felt this strongly about anyone else. It's scaring me, Malik. The best thing to do is just get away while I still can. I know sooner or later I'll make the move on you, and in your condition it would destroy you. I couldn't live with it, knowing how much I hurt you. So I'm leaving. Tonight."

"'Kura..." Malik whispered, reaching out a hand. "Don't leave. Don't leave me. You said you would stay with me. Please don't leave me now. You can help me. I know you can. And I can help you. Just...please stay."

Bakura shook his head and turned over, facing away from Malik. "Dad wants me to go tonight. Mum and Amie don't know but they will soon. Everybody will be happier without me."

"I won't be," Malik said quietly, turning Bakura over again and laying a hand on his cheek. "You've made me a lot happier just by being my friend, 'Kura. And you know how much I like you. In fact, I love you. We can help each other. Just stay with me."

Bakura stared into Malik's deep purple eyes. "You can't help me."

"I can."

Bakura sighed, but didn't break eye contact with Malik. "You can try...but it won't work. I'll stay until evening...then I really must go, Malik."

Malik trembled, a tear escaping his eye. "Bakura..."

"Don't try and stop me."

"You said you'd stay with me!"

"I can't."

Malik balled his hands into fists, starting to cry. "Just go then." When Bakura didn't move he repeated his words but louder. Bakura shook his head.

"No. I said I would stay until evening. I want to make the most of it." Bakura reached out his arms and pulled Malik to his chest. He only struggled for a moment, but Bakura started to stroke his hair and he submitted. "I've got to get away, Malik," Bakura said softly. "I'm sick of this place, I'm sick of being at home, being shouted at, insulted...abused." Malik lifted his head in shock. Bakura nodded. "Yeah, he hits me a lot. That's why I want to get out of here, do you understand? You can still see me. But I can't stand this place any longer. I need time to think."

Malik sighed and dropped his head back to Bakura's chest. "Is this really what you have to do?"

"...Yes. If I do something now, I'd never forgive myself. You say you love me. Well...I love you too. But you're too fragile for me to love right now. If I hurt you, I'd hurt myself too."

"Can I come with you then?" Malik asked hopefully.

"I just said-"

"But then I could be away from here too! You're not seriously going to leave me here with Odion? I could use a getaway as well. And then...we could explore. And see how we truly feel, whether this is right for us."

Bakura looked into Malik's eyes, smiling a little. "Is that how badly you want to be with me?"

"Yes."

Smiling more widely, Bakura leaned in and kissed Malik's soft lips, closing his eyes when he felt him start to kiss back. Malik slid his hands over Bakura's shoulders, tilting his head to get a better angle and slightly opening his mouth to allow Bakura's probing tongue to slide inside. At the touch of Bakura's tongue to his, Malik let out a needy groan and pressed himself against Bakura, feeling a certain area start to throb again. Bakura chuckled against Malik's lips and let his hands wander gently across his back, careful not to hit any sore spots. But as his hands slid lower, Malik pulled back, fear in his eyes. Bakura gasped and smacked himself on the forehead. "Oh, god, I'm sorry!"

Malik shook his head. "It's okay."

"It's not! See, I told you I'd do something like this, I can't help myself! I just feel the need to be close to someone and it just happens! This is why I need to get away, Malik."

"I'm still coming with you."

"How will you get Ishizu to let you?"

"I'll just tell her I need a break. She's let me stay with friends for a few days before. She doesn't tend to argue with me these days."

"Fair enough. Now, uh, shouldn't you get dressed or something? We should go out for a while, eh?"

"Sounds good," Malik nodded. "Um...can you turn away please? Just while I grab some clothes?"

"Tell you what, I keep some clothes in my bag, I'll go to the bathroom and change while you find something to wear." Bakura jumped out of bed and grabbed his bag and jacket, heading for the bathroom. Malik jumped out of bed also and rummaged through his drawers, finding a clean pair of boxers and pulling them on, then searching for some clothes. Retrieving a black hoodie and tight black jeans, he put them on just as Bakura tapped on the door. "Are you decent in there?"

"Yeah, you can come in," Malik replied, trying to neaten his hair. Bakura opened the door and walked in, wearing an open black shirt over a black t-shirt and black pants, a studded choker round his neck and a thicker layer of eyeliner than usual, as well as several belts (a chain one, a leather one with chains attached to it, and a bandoleer one) around his waist. Malik could only stare, and Bakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"'Sup?"

"No...you just...Mako said you were Gothic but...well, you look...great."

Bakura grinned, showing his pointed teeth. "Not so bad yourself, Malik. Like to keep it simple?"

"Yeah, not much of a person to spend ages on how they look."

Bakura shrugged. "Nothing wrong with that. I just like to make myself look good. So, you coming out?"

"In a moment," Malik muttered, standing in front of the mirror and dragging a brush through his tangled hair, wincing. "Damn..."

Wordlessly Bakura took the brush and began brushing Malik's hair himself. He was extremely gentle, and Malik found himself closing his eyes in relaxation until he finished. "There..." Bakura murmured, stroking a hand through the now soft sandy locks. "Better?"

"Much better," Malik smiled. "We can go now."

"Okay then." Bakura grabbed Malik's arm and dragged him out of the house. "Where are we going then?"

"You were the one who wanted to go out!" Malik laughed.

"I know...there's a spot up in the woods I sometimes go to, why don't I show it you?"

"Sounds good."

"Well, I said it, of course it sounds good!" Bakura laughed. "Now, let's go."

They started walking, Bakura whistling 'M.I.A' quietly, Malik with a hand in his pocket. After a while Bakura took a lighter out of his pocket and started playing with it, flicking it so the flame burst out then letting it disappear again, going through the process multiple times before Malik told him to stop. "Sorry..."Bakura mumbled. "I haven't had a smoke this morning..."

"I'm not stopping you."

"I was too busy yelling at dad. I didn't bring any with me." Bakura sighed, walking a little closer to Malik. Malik raised his eyebrows at him but he didn't seem to be looking. Eventually Bakura reached out and took Malik's hand, hanging down by his side, in his own loosely. Malik jumped, but didn't pull away. Bakura gave him a slight smile through the tousled locks in front of his face, and gave his hand a squeeze. Malik smiled back and squeezed also.

"How much longer?"

Bakura pursed his lips for a moment. "Only a few more minutes. I know you'll like where we're going."


	6. Chapter 6

"Have you ever been in these woods before?" Bakura asked quietly. He was still holding Malik's hand, stroking the back with his thumb occasionally.

Malik shook his head. "No. I never really thought about it. I'm more the type to stay at home."

"Should get out more, it'll do you good. Let me see...not long now. Just past this trail."

A few minutes later they came to a high hedge of tangled brambles. Malik rolled his eyes at Bakura. "And how do we get through this?"

"Like this," Bakura grinned, finding a spot on the hedge and pushing back the thick stems to reveal a large hole. "These ones aren't even prickly, I used a pen-knife on them to get rid of them. Just crawl through, it's completely hidden. "

Malik grinned back and ducked down to crawl through the hole Bakura was holding back. When he had got through and stood up, he looked around in surprise. He was stood in a large clearing surrounded by the bushes and a few trees. A small pool was a little way off. Bakura came through the hole and stood next to Malik with his arms folded, a satisfied grin on his face. "What d'you reckon?"

"Impressive," Malik said quietly. "Pretty peaceful."

"Yeah," Bakura replied, going to sit down on the lower branches of one of the trees. "When things get on top of me, I come here. Nobody else knows about it, so I can be by myself for as long as I want." Bakura indicated a place beside him. "Sitting down?"

"Yeah." Malik sat down next to Bakura, who smiled a little and shifted a little bit closer, chewing his lip piercing again. "'Kura...?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you actually love me? Or is it just lusting for me? I'm sorry, but I'm kinda wary with this."

"Lust?" Bakura turned to Malik angrily, his eyes flashing dangerously. "You'd think that of me? If it were that case, I wouldn't give a damn that you'd been raped, I'd just take you anyway! And what have I done? I've taken care of you, stayed with you, made sure you were okay! And you think it's just lusting!" Bakura turned away in disgust.

"'Kura, no! I just...have to make sure. I've never been in a relationship before...because everyone else just lusted after me. They didn't want me for a relationship, they wanted me for sex. Which, obviously, I've never had. I...wanted to make sure you really wanted me. Because I want you. For a relationship, obviously." Bakura carried on looking the other way for a minute or so. Malik reached out a hand and touched Bakura's face. "'Kura...look at me."

Finally Bakura turned round again. His eyes had softened considerably. He sighed. "I understand, Malik. And yes. I do want you. Not for the sex, I know you're too fragile right now. I don't have an obsession like other people, you know, I've only had sex a few times. Besides, I wait as long as the other wants to wait. I may not look it, but I'm rather considerate. I'm here for you. I'll do whatever you want me to do...just as long as we can be together. I'd like that."

Malik nodded and took Bakura's hand. "We can be together. That's what he both want, right?"

Bakura nodded enthusiastically. "Okay then," Malik added. "It's official. We're together." Both boys smiled at each other and leaned in for a gentle, loving kiss.

When the kiss ended they were both slightly breathless, though extremely happy.

"_And at first I was scared of him," _Malik thought. _"He really is amazing...and I know he can help me."_

~*~

Malik and Bakura stayed at the clearing most of the day, enjoying their time together as a new couple. Bakura showed Malik a few more certain spots, but mostly they just sat together, holding hands and hugging, occasionally kissing. Malik felt extremely at peace. Just being able to be held in Bakura's arms was like a dream to him.

"_After Odion, I'm surprised I've found love at all. I thought I'd just push him away, not be able to cope. I don't know what 'Kura's doing, but I don't want to be parted from him. Ever." _Malik sighed happily and snuggled into Bakura, feeling his arms tighten protectively around him. One of Malik's hands was at Bakura's waist, the other was holding Bakura's in his lap. Bakura was watching a few birds in a nearby tree that appeared to be scrapping over a sleeping spot or the like, chuckling as they flapped their wings at one another.

"Wish I'd brought binoculars," he said softly. Malik looked up in surprise.

"Never thought you'd be the type to like nature."

"My mum used to take me and Amie out when we were little and we'd watch birds and things like that. It was actually quite fun. I suppose I just never grew out of my old habits."

"Yeah...I suppose. I used to play with Lego when I was younger. I think I still have some in my room somewhere...but it's such a mess I dunno where anything is these days."

"As for me, why I keep my room that tidy is beyond me," Bakura muttered, running a hand through his hair to keep it out of his face.

"Hey, 'Kura?"

"Yes, my angel?" Bakura smirked. Malik shoved him playfully.

"You remember when you was trying to hit on my sister?"

"Hey, that was fun!" Bakura laughed. "She's still hot whatever she thinks of me, so I'm gonna keep flirting, it's funny to watch the reactions from you guys!" Malik frowned and looked at the floor, and Bakura shook his head. "No, Malik, don't take it that way. I'm still yours. Nobody's taking me away."

"That's...good, then."

"Damn straight it is," Bakura replied, pressing a kiss to Malik's forehead. "What are you going to tell Ishizu when we get back? Will she be back before us?"

"No, not if we go at the right time. And as for the going away, I'll just tell her I'm gonna help you sort out your new place, then ring up really late and say traffic's so bad I can't get back or something and I don't know the way." Both boys chuckled.

"Sounds good enough," Bakura agreed, nodding his head. "Well..." He took his phone out of his jeans pocket (with a little difficulty considering his numerous belts) and examined the time, "if we wanna be back before your sis we better get going now."

"I've enjoyed being down here, 'Kura," Marik said as they set off a few minutes later (after a passionate kiss). "I'll have to remember it."

"Yeah..." Bakura was starting to get irritable from withdrawal. He kept searching through his pockets then growling in frustration. Malik took his hand to try and calm him, but when Bakura meant to squeeze gently he did it too hard and ended up almost breaking one of Malik's fingers. "Oops...sorry, Malik."

"It's fine," Marik replied, his eyes watering with tears of pain, cradling his sore finger in his other hand. "Look, if you're that bad just go get a packet from the shop or something."

"No money, and I'm not old enough," Bakura replied irritably. "They're at home...fuck this, I need to go back and grab them. Should get the rest of my stuff while I'm at it. See you at yours, okay?"

"Okay then." Malik gave Bakura a swift kiss on the cheek and they went in opposite directions. Marik hurried back to his house, thankfully it was still seemingly empty. _"Phew...no Odion to bother me for once." _

Marik rushed to his room and grabbed a bag, starting to pack. He heard the front door downstairs and figured it was probably Odion from the time. _"Great...he always turns up right when I don't need him to!"_

"Anyone in?" Odion called gruffly. "Malik, Ishizu?"

Malik figured he'd only get angrier if he ignored him. "I'm up here, Odion," he called.

Odion stumped up the stairs and leaned against the doorway to Malik's room. "Ishizu still at work?"

"Yeah." Malik was surprised by how level his voice was, despite feeling nothing but fear. Odion grunted, then narrowed his eyes at the bag behind his brother.

"What's that?"

"What? Oh, right. I'm heading to my friend's."

"You have a friend, Malik?" Odion asked in amusement. Marik scowled.

"Of course I do. So if you don't mind, I'm off."

Odion raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? What makes you think you can just wander off, li'l bro?"

"I was never your brother," Malik hissed, pushing past him. Odion grabbed Malik by the arm and brought his face up close to his, delivering a stunning slap to the boy's face that forced a pained gasp from Malik and brought tears to his eyes.

"You'd do well to keep that pretty mouth of yours shut," Odion whispered venomously before flinging Malik from him. Malik stumbled and slipped, tumbling down the stairs. He could hear Odion laughing maniacally. Malik hissed in pain when he landed hard on his arm, a sharp crack sounding. He lay where he was, eyes tight shut, biting his lip, trying not to cry out. Odion descended the stairs and dropped Malik's bag next to him. "You can go," he said quietly. "But I'll come for you, you wait and see."

Malik dragged himself upright, head spinning with dizziness. Odion shook his head, laughing again, before stepping over him to go to the living room. Slowly, painfully, Malik stood up and grabbed his bag with his good arm, letting the injured one hang uselessly. Somehow he managed to open the front door and stumble outside, where Bakura was sat on the fence, stubbing out his cigarette, looking a good deal calmer than he had before. He was whistling again, but he turned around when he heard Malik's footsteps. He jumped off the fence, a bag of his own over his shoulder, and approached Malik, but stopped in confusion when he noticed the staggering way he was walking. "Malik? You're-"

The pain was too much, and Malik let out a faint whimper before he collapsed into Bakura's arms limply. Bakura gasped in shock, at the sight of his lover unconscious. "What the-?"

~*~

When Malik came to, he was in an unfamiliar place. Everything was white. No...except for a figure sat in the corner. Bakura looked up and grinned. "Hey," he said softly. "How're you feeling?"

Malik raised a hand to his head and rubbed his temples. "I...well, I feel okay. My arm hurts a lot though."

"It's broken," Bakura said matter-of-factly, standing up and moving his chair to Malik's bedside, "and your wrist as well. What happened? Did _he _get you again?"

Malik sighed. It was a little hazy...he remembered pain, and the startled expression on Bakura's face. Oh, it was coming slowly...

"Yeah," Malik finally said. "I don't think he was happy with me leaving. He pushed me down the stairs. I think I landed funny."

"Looks like it," Bakura nodded. "You fainted from pain, but you'll be okay. They'll let you out as soon as they know you're not gonna die on us. So you might be out tonight."

"Good. I don't like hospitals much."

"Why's that?"

"Ishizu was pregnant, back in Egypt. But she miscarried after an accident. She lost so much blood she nearly died. Never liked them after that."

"Whoa, you almost became an uncle!"

"Yeah, I was looking forward to it to be honest..." Malik rubbed his temples again. "Man, I feel like crap...my head hurts."

Bakura shook his head. "Should I ask them to get you some painkillers?"

"No, it's not pain, it just aches."

"Ah...well, don't worry. I'm certain you'll be out in a few hours, and then I'll take you back home."

"H-Home?" Malik shivered, but Bakura only smiled and took his good hand in his own.

"Not your home. One of my friends is on a business trip and he's letting me use his flat. We'll stay there until I can get a place of my own. I've got the money in the bank somewhere, but I need a steady job first. That won't take long."

"Okay then."

Bakura smiled again and placed a gentle kiss on Malik's lips, threading a hand through his soft hair. Malik sighed into the kiss and moved his good hand to the back of Bakura's head. Eventually Bakura pulled away and grinned, showing his pointed teeth like always. "I'll make sure we'll be okay," he said softly. "And I'm going to protect you, Malik. If that..._bastard..." _here, Bakura's expression turned ferocious and full of loathing, "ever comes near you again, he'll have me to answer to!"

Malik shook his head. "I doubt you'd be stronger than Odion."

"I've got my ways," Bakura said simply, turning his head towards the door. "Looks like they wanna take a look at you."

A doctor came in and checked Malik over, took his pulse, asked him some questions. A while later, satisfied, the doctor told Malik he was okay to go. "But..." he said, "you have to take it easy, young man. Don't do anything to hurt that arm more than it is!"

"I won't," Malik laughed. Within the next five minutes he had checked himself out and Bakura was leading the way to their new flat.

"Hey, Malik, I've just thought...which hand do you write with?"

"Left."

"And your left arm is bust! Damn, I'm jealous, you don't have to do any writing in school!"

"You never do any writing anyway!"

"I do. I just do it quick then make the most of the rest of the lesson. Oh...here we are." Bakura fumbled in his pocket and took out a key, unlocking the door and leading Malik up a small flight of stairs. Malik looked around warily; this place didn't look like the most welcoming building ever. Bakura reached the door he wanted and unlocked that, too, taking a quick look inside. "Seems okay to me," he said quietly, taking Malik's hand and pulling him in. Malik sighed with relief. The inside of the flat looked a lot better than the outside. He nodded at Bakura, who grinned.

"Good to know I've got decent mates," he said, shutting the door then flopping down on the sofa, dropping his bag and Malik's (he'd been carrying it for him) on the floor beside him. Marik sat down beside him and stretched carefully.

"'Kura?"

"Hm?"

"What about your other stuff? Drum kit and all that?"

Bakura let out a harsh, bark-like laugh. "Like I could lug that with me! Nah, it can stay where it is till I get my own place. Like I said, won't take long." Malik nodded, rubbing his temples yet again. Bakura watched him with concern. "You okay?"

"A little light headed...my arm is hurting a fair amount."

Wordlessly, Bakura got up and went to the kitchen, returning with some painkillers and a tumbler of water. Marik took them gratefully and swallowed two of the tablets, washing them down with the water. He smiled at Bakura in thanks, and Bakura gave his hair a quick ruffle before sitting down again. "Why don't you get some sleep? You still look tired."

Malik shrugged. "How many rooms has this place got?"

Bakura got up again and explored. He returned a minute later and held up two fingers. "So we're safe. But I'm sleeping on the couch. I ain't sleeping in Futoshi's bed, the guy's a total man-whore and has had a ton of girls in that thing. I'd rather not get infected with slut-disease."

Malik laughed. "And the other bed?"

"Is hardly ever used. In fact I think I'm the only person who ever slept in it after we'd gone out and had some drinks. It's pretty decent, so you have it. I'll stay on the couch, I think it folds out."

"Okay then. I think...yeah, I'm going to go to bed." Malik stood up and was quickly pulled into Bakura's arms.

"Give me a shout if you need me," he said softly, stroking his back. Malik nodded and leaned up to kiss Bakura, to which he eagerly responded. After a few minutes of passionate kissing, Bakura pulled away and gently shoved Malik towards 'his' room. "Go sleep, angel."

Malik blushed at his new pet name, but gave Bakura a little smile over his shoulder as he entered the bedroom. Bakura was right, it didn't look like it was used often. It was kind of empty, but at least there was a bed, which Malik flopped onto gratefully. The pain in his arm was subsiding just a little. Carefully he pulled off his clothes and put them at the foot of the bed then clambered in, shivering. The sheets were kind of cold, and he couldn't get comfortable because of his arm. Somehow, and after hours of relentless tossing, turning and occasionally crying out as his arm was knocked, he managed to get to sleep.

Bakura stayed awake for a while, however. He'd managed to find Futoshi's PS3 and was sat playing Final Fantasy XIII, not really getting into it. He was too busy thinking about Malik and Odion.

"_Damn, I wish I could help him! He's acting like he's fine but he's probably dying inside that frail body of his. Damn you, Odion, you heartless bastard, I'll fucking kill you if you lay another finger on my Malik again! Can't he see what he's doing to him? Oh...there he goes..."_

Malik had started crying out, not with the pain of his arm, but because of his nightmares. Bakura sighed. "Poor guy..." Malik had started crying for help, and Bakura could hear him thrashing around wildly in his bed. Eventually Bakura couldn't take it anymore, and stood up to go to Malik's room. Opening the door, he shook his head in pity. Malik's face was contorted in terror as he thrashed around, the sheets tangling around him, his cheeks wet with tears. Bakura sighed and sat on the bed beside Malik, slipping an arm round his shoulders. Malik shuddered and tried to lash out, screaming for him to stay away. _"He must think I'm Odion."_

Mentally berating himself for something that he would probably regret later if it didn't work, Bakura stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed with Malik. He was still crying out in his sleep, the tears still flowing, his body still thrashing and trembling, but as soon as Bakura pressed his lips to Malik's, he ceased moving. He just went rigid. Bakura kept his lips in place, moving a hand to gently stroke Malik's hair. Eventually Malik sighed and relaxed, and Bakura pulled away to let Malik snuggle up to him. _"Sorted...no more nightmares." _Bakura listened to Malik's breathing settle as he drifted back to peaceful sleep, still stroking his luscious hair. _"Now...should I go back to the living room to sleep or stay here...? Fuck it, I ain't moving." _Bakura wrapped his arms more securely round Malik's warm body, resting his head in the crook of Malik's neck. His comforting warmth and his presence soon helped Bakura fall asleep.

~*~

The next day dawned dull and rainy, the sky a steely grey. The sound of the spattering rain woke Bakura. Cursing the weather he looked at the bedside clock. _"10 o'clock...that's not so bad." _Malik was still fast asleep, his eyes flickering behind their lids, fine beads of sweat covering his forehead. He twitched on the odd occasion. _"Must be having another bad dream." _

"'Kura..." Malik murmured, turning over and nestling into Bakura. "'Kura..."

"Malik?" Bakura said softly. "Are you awake?"

"I am now," Malik said just as softly, opening his eyes. "Morning."

"Lucky thing you didn't say 'good' morning' 'cos it's crap out there."

"I can hear it," Malik replied. "Hang on, how did you get in my bed?"

"You had another nightmare. I decided to calm you down, seems like it worked. You wouldn't stop trying to hit me."

"Sorry..." Marik said apologetically, snuggling back down with Bakura and pulling the sheets up so they were more covered.

"How's the arm?"

Malik grimaced. "Still hurts, but only when I lean on it, really."

"It'll be fine," Bakura said softly, tightening his arms round his angel. Malik's stomach rumbled, and Bakura laughed. "Hungry?"

"Yeah. I don't think I ate yesterday."

"Neither did I. Come on, I'll find us something."

Malik pouted. "Do I have to? I'll have to get dressed and I can't be bothered."

"I'm not being your slave!" Bakura laughed. "Stay in your underwear for all I care."

"I'm not getting out of bed," Malik said stubbornly.

"Lazy..." Bakura muttered, swinging his legs out of bed and grabbing his pants, slipping them on and heading for the kitchen. Malik just pulled the covers over his head and closed his eyes again, not trying to sleep, just relaxing. Bakura came back in a while later and poked Malik as he set a cup and plate down on the bedside table. "Hey, Malik. Got you something."

"Thanks," Malik grinned, pulling the covers off his face and reaching for the plate. "You not got anything?"

Bakura shook his head. "No, I wanted to make sure you ate first."

Malik grinned again and swallowed his mouthful of toast. "Just make sure you eat as well."

"I will," Bakura replied, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Lifting his cup to his lips and taking a gulp of coffee, Malik eyed Bakura's bare chest. Lean, toned and milky white, but a few scars marred the beauty. As he watched, Bakura stretched, and Malik had to fight to keep his arousal down as Bakura's muscles flexed. Malik instead focused on the tribal tattoo on Bakura's arm until he calmed himself down.

"'Kura?"

Bakura looked over at Malik, running a hand through his hair like always. "Hm?"

"You asked me about mine...so where did you get your scars from?"

Bakura looked down at his chest and traced a finger over the biggest one. "This one...I must have been around thirteen. Dad and I had another fight as usual, and instead of it ending with him hitting me, he knifed me. Lotta blood. Freaked everyone out 'cept me, I just sat there watching it go everywhere, like some sorta sick freak, till the ambulance got to us."

"Ouch..."

"Yeah...and these ones..." Bakura pointed to a series of small, jagged scars. "I was pushed out of a two-storey window last year. That's from the glass I landed on. I think I cracked my skull open and a few ribs as well."

"You think?"

"I didn't come to for hours. It's a little hazy." Malik couldn't believe how casually Bakura was talking about how he got his injuries.

"And there's a bandage on your upper arm," Malik pointed out. "Is that a recent injury?"

"You shouldn't really say injury," Bakura grinned, pulling the bandage away and revealing a skull with wings. "I managed to get it the other day. How do you think it looks?"

"Amazing," Malik said, nodding. "It looks really good."

"Damn right it does," Bakura laughed, covering it back up. "Hurts like a fucking bitch, though. I'm gonna go back later today and pick up my other designs. And some other stuff."

"Be careful," Malik said softly, sitting up in bed and touching Bakura's shoulder with his good hand. "Don't let him get you."

Bakura turned his head to look at Malik, smiling sadly. He reached out a hand and cupped Malik's cheek gently. "I can't promise anything, angel. I can only try."


	7. Chapter 7

Bakura left the flat an hour later to pick up the rest of his belongings, leaving Malik alone and worrying. "Don't fret," Bakura had said, holding him to his chest, chuckling. "I'll be fine. Just find something to do. I suppose you could try to play the PS3 one-handed or something."

"You're not helping," Malik had muttered, leaning up and kissing his cheek. "Just be careful."

"I'll try," Bakura had said softly. And with that, he had given Malik a gentle kiss on his lips then left.

Malik, at the present moment, was stretched out on the sofa, headphones in, listening to music on his phone. Malik, while he listened to some of the bands Bakura liked, Avenged Sevenfold being one, he liked some softer music as well. Currently he was listening to 'Broken' by Amy Lee and Seether.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

The music stopped abruptly and another song started playing as Malik got a call. Irritated, Malik tore the headphones out of his phone and held it to his ear. "What?"

"Malik?"

"_Eeep." _"Um...hi, Ishizu."

"Malik, where have you _been?" _Ishizu sounded frantic. "Are you safe?"

"Course I'm safe. Odion didn't tell you where I was?"

"He knew? That bastard, he told me he didn't! But he said you'd been hurt, what happened?"

"Oh, um...fell down the stairs. Tripped and broke my arm. It's okay, it's in a sling and everything. Don't worry. And as for me not being at home, 'Kura is settling into a new place and I went to help him sort things out, but the traffic got bad so I couldn't get a ride back home, and I don't know the way on foot. Sorry."

"Oh, you silly thing..." Ishizu sighed. "Why is Bakura moving out?"

"Doesn't get on with his dad. He's a bit of a bastard."

"Ah. Okay then. And you're at his house?"

"Flat. But yeah."

"Well, at least I know where you are. I was going to phone the police last night but Odion wouldn't let me, the idiot! Sometimes I wonder why mother brought him into the family anyway! But be careful, you know what I-"

"I don't fucking care what you think about 'Kura!" Malik said angrily. "I don't care that you don't like him!"

"Malik, please," Ishizu said calmly. "In fact my respect for him has increased a little. I'm glad he looked after you yesterday. I would have done myself but I can't take time off, you know that. Tell him I send my thanks. But still, he has to prove that he's a good person before I fully respect him as one of your friends."

"He took me to the hospital," Malik said quietly. "I passed out and he took me."

Ishizu was silent for a moment. Then, "I suppose I can add a little more respect to the chart then. Well, I must get going, I have shopping to do, you know how it is. When are you coming back?"

"Um...actually I was wondering if I could stay here a few more days."

"Why?" Ishizu asked suspiciously. "You and Bakura seem joined at the hip these days. What's going on?"

"Well...oh, fuck it. I'll come down later on and talk, okay? You go do your girly errands now."

Ishizu laughed. "Honestly, Malik...okay then. You come down later then. Bye."

"Bye, sis."

Ishizu put the phone down and Malik leaned back into the sofa, putting his headphones back in. _"Crap...I suppose I'll have to tell her about me and 'Kura. I think Odion must know, though he doesn't know who it was I dreaming about the night he...no, don't think about that, Malik."_

_~*~_

About an hour later Bakura stumbled through the door, breathing heavily. The left side of his face was blood-smeared and he was sporting a black eye, the eyeliner on that eye badly smudged. "What the-?" Malik jumped up to help him but Bakura slapped his hand away and dropped the things he was carrying onto the sofa. "'Kura, you're-"

"I know, Malik, I'm hurt!" Bakura snapped. Malik made to approach him again but he was roughly shoved away. "Let it go, Malik!"

"But-"

"For fuck's sake!" Bakura threw him a venomous look before stalking to the bathroom and locking himself in. Malik heard him curse and punch something. Glass shattered and Bakura let out a cry of pain. But try as he might, Malik couldn't convince him to come out. So after about an hour of trying to talk him into coming out, Malik went and sat down on the sofa, looking through Bakura's drawings. Most of them seemed to be tattoo designs. Others were sketches, some of buildings or statues, others of people. One was of Bakura and Amane sticking their tongues out at the camera. Shifting through to the bottom of the pile of paper, Malik came across a small book, covered with pictures of Bakura's favourite bands. _"Must be a diary or something," _Malik thought, noticing there was no lock of any description on it. Tentatively opening it, all he found were nonsense words. They were words all right, but everything was mixed up. Malik frowned, wondering why the strange lettering was familiar to him. Some words struck a chord in him; he knew he had seen something of the sort before.

_"Vilg drec. E ryda so meva. Huputo ghufc ypuid fryd rybbahc du sa, yht E's kuehk du gaab ed dryd fyo. Vencd ubbundihedo E kad E's uiddy rana frana ra lyh'd kad sa. ku du cusaputo fru kejac y tysh ypuid sa, syopa ajah mujac sa. Pid uv luinca, fru mujac sa? Huputo. Cu E's cdilg rana."_

It definitely wasn't a real language. It was fictional. But he closed the diary and put it back before Bakura could murder him for looking. He put it back just as Bakura came out of the bathroom, dried blood coating his knuckles, though he'd managed to clean the blood from his face. Malik could see a long cut down the side of his face. "'Kura...?" Malik asked quietly. Bakura turned his head to look at him.

"Yeah?" he replied softly. He seemed to have calmed down. Malik stood up and examined the cut.

"What did he do to you this time?"

"He likes knives," Bakura shrugged. "I don't think he was pleased that I'd gone back. So he cut me up like always."

"'Kura..." Malik reached out his good arm and hugged Bakura. He stiffened for a moment, but then relaxed into Malik's warmth. "At least you're okay."

"The mirror isn't," Bakura replied, chuckling dryly. Malik shook his head, rolling his eyes, and swatted playfully at Bakura's head, who ducked out of the way and stuck his tongue out.

"Maybe you should give your face another clean. Your eyeliner is everywhere."

"I know. I think I'm gonna go for a shower in a minute," Bakura nodded. "Fuck it, I'll go now." He kissed Malik swiftly then stood up and went to the bathroom. Immediately Malik dug out Bakura's diary again and started looking. He knew what it was now. The language, it was Al Bhed, the language of the Al Bhed race in Final Fantasy X. Malik has impressed; he didn't know Bakura was fluent in it. Malik dug through the pile of paper again and found what he was looking for-the code for it. Feeling like a traitor for doing so, but being the nosy person he was Malik started deciphering Bakura's diary.

"_Fuck this. I hate my life. Nobody knows about what happens to me, and I'm going to keep it that way. First opportunity I get I'm outta here where he can't get me. Go to somebody who gives a damn about me, maybe even loves me. But of course, who loves me? Nobody. So I'm stuck here."_

"_Poor 'Kura," _Malik thought, setting the diary aside. _"I had no idea how much he hated life. He always acts so upbeat it's hard to tell."_

Bakura came out of the bathroom and gave Malik a suspicious look. "What's up with you?"

"N-nothing."

"Okay then." Bakura watched him for a moment, then sat down heavily. "So, what's happening today?"

"I'm gonna go see Ishizu. She's worried about me."

"But, Marik!" Bakura twisted round. "I thought you were escaping all this!"

"All the same, I'm hurt. She's fretting. Besides, I need to pick up a few more things as well. Also, I think she should know about us."

"W-Why?"

"Because Odion has a vague idea, and I'd rather tell her than let Odion do it," Malik replied simply, shifting so he could put his arm in a more comfortable position. Bakura kicked his belongings off the sofa so they both had more room. "So I'm gonna go in an hour or so."

"Looks like we've got some time then," Bakura whispered huskily, pulling Malik closer and pressing their lips together, pushing open Malik's mouth with his tongue and thrusting it inside, swallowing the throaty moan that made its way out of Malik's throat. Malik wrapped his good arm round Bakura's neck and pulled him closer still, shifting so he was straddling Bakura's lap. Bakura let out a moan of his own and bucked his hips in response, feeling himself getting aroused. Malik grinned against Bakura's hungry mouth, but then he yelped in surprise when Bakura pushed him onto his back and started to kiss down his neck, one of his hands slipping under his shirt to caress his chest.

"_No...not this!" _Malik started to panic, unwanted memories flooding back. His body started to tremble, but Bakura took it for pleasure and continued what he was doing. Tears began flowing down Malik's cheeks, and only then did Bakura realise what he was doing to him. He pulled back, guilt etched in his features. "Oh, crap, I'm sorry!"

Malik shook his head and sat up, wiping his eyes. "No...it's my fault..."

"It's not," Bakura replied gently, wrapping his arms round Malik and resting his head on his shoulder, bringing a hand up to stroke his hair. "It's that bastard's fault for doing that to you. It's my fault for forgetting how vulnerable you are right now. See, I told you I would do something stupid eventually. And I was right."

"No, it's fine," Malik said, forcing a smile onto his face. "I just need some time to recover. It might take some time, 'Kura. I'm sorry."

Bakura shook his head and placed a chaste kiss on Malik's lips. "I can wait. Anything for my little angel."

Malik blushed. "I'm still not used to you saying that..."

"I like it," Bakura shrugged, laughing. "Tell you what, before I forget and molest you again, do you want to go to your sister now? Might as well."

"I...guess."

~*~

"...And you're sure you want to go ahead and tell her then?" Bakura asked as they came up to the front door of Malik's (well, you know what I mean) house. Malik nodded and smiled.

"Well, if she doesn't take it well, at least I've got an excuse to stay away." He knocked on the door, and Ishizu came to the door a few moments later.

"Hi, Malik! I wasn't expecting you till later."

"Yeah...thought I'd come over now. Nothing else to do, you know. Oh, I brought 'Kura over, we got something to explain."

Ishizu nodded slowly, her gaze lingering on the cut on Bakura's face. "Okay then...in you come."

"Is Odion around?" Malik asked, grabbing Bakura's hand and pulling him into the house. Ishizu nodded.

"Yes, he is. For once. Why?"

"Oh...nothing."

Ishizu went to the living room, and the two boys followed. Immediately Bakura let out a quiet snarl when he saw Odion sat down next to Ishizu, his long black ponytail over his shoulder. Malik shook his head at Bakura; his only response was to tighten his grip on Malik's hand. Odion raised an eyebrow at the linked hands, and Bakura dropped his hand quickly.

"Right," Ishizu said, turning to Odion, "I think I should introduce you two to each other. Bakura, this is our brother, Odion."

Both of them nodded at each other, and just as Ishizu did the first time she saw him, his cold eyes raked over Bakura, taking in his unusual appearance. Bakura glared back just as coldly. Malik rolled his eyes and sat down, indicating that Bakura do the same. Bakura sat down on the arm of Malik's chair, eyes still locked with those of Odion. The older man had a slight sneer playing round his thin mouth.

"Nasty fall you must have had, Malik," Odion said shortly, his eyes briefly swivelling to his brother before falling back on Bakura. Malik scowled.

"It's not much," he said just as shortly. "I'm fine. It wasn't even serious."

"But you're okay?" Ishizu chipped in. "I was so worried when you told me you'd broken your arm. How serious is it, actually?"

Malik shrugged. "My wrist is bust, and there's one more fracture along the ulna, but that's it. It'll be off in a few weeks."

"Ah. That's good, isn't it, Odion?"

Odion nodded slowly. "Yeah...I guess it is."

"Right, enough of that," Malik said, waving his good hand. "I...yeah, I got something I need to confess. And I'm not sure you're going to like it."

"Go on..." Ishizu said quietly. Malik could practically see her brain putting two and two together.

"Um...oh damn, I don't think I can say it...'Kura?"

Bakura blanched, making his eyeliner appear even darker, giving his face a deadened look."What are you looking at me for?"

"I want you to say it. You're braver than me."

"Sure?"

"Sure."

"Right..." Bakura sighed and looked back at Ishizu and Odion, the former listening expectantly, the latter looking the other way, bored. "Malik's right, you ain't gonna like this. Thing is, when Malik and me became friends, I suppose something struck in us. So, what I'm saying is, we've been looking at this, and we've decided we're together now. Told you that you wouldn't like it."

Ishizu stared in shock. Odion raised an eyebrow again, that faint sneer returning. Malik blushed and dipped his head. Bakura just sat there, arms folded, tapping the fingers of one hand on his other arm, waiting for an answer.

No answer came for a few minutes. Odion merely shrugged, and Ishizu sat in silence, fiddling with her hair. Finally, she stammered, "I-I...I really don't know what to say, you two..."

"Let the boys have each other," Odion said gruffly, turning his steely gaze to Malik. Marik knew that look. He was going to get him. He clenched his fist, and Bakura put a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head.

"It's okay," he said softly. "Calm it, Malik. They're gonna take this weird. My parents did."

"They're not my parents though," Malik said in a tight voice. "They're my siblings."

Ishizu sighed. "I'd been wondering why you two were so inseparable...by Ra, this is a blow to me. And you never told me?" Her voice rose a little. Malik squirmed.

"Well, I would have, but I've only just got these feelings, see. That's why 'Kura and me are just exploring them. Seeing if this is right for us."

"Is this right for _us, _though?" Ishizu asked, shaking her head. "This is going to take some getting used to..."

"I'm not totally convinced," Odion said suddenly. "Malik's not good enough to get himself a woman, let alone a guy."

"Like you're any better," Malik snarled. "I've seen your flings limping away from you."

"You two, stop it," Ishizu sighed. "Why aren't you convinced, Odion?"

Odion snorted. "I just said.'Cos Malik couldn't get himself a relationship if he got down on his knees and begged the gods themselves. Plus, I don't see why what looks like the town's resident Goth would want with a little guy like our Malik. I'm not gonna believe this until I see some proof."

"Ishizu, look away," Bakura said, before putting a hand under Malik's chin, forcing his head up, and pressing their lips together briefly. Pulling away, he smirked at Odion. "That enough for you, big guy? Or do I have to molest him in public to get you convinced?"

Odion shook his head. "Nah. You've got me convinced. No normal guy would do that. Especially with our Malik."

Malik growled, and Bakura put his hand back on his shoulder, gripping a little. "Sorry if you don't like it, Ishizu, but that's the way it is," Bakura said quietly.

Ishizu looked down at her clasped hands in her lap. "And there was you not long ago wanting to go out with me of all people..."

Odion laughed harshly. "You're joking!"

"Shut up," Ishizu and Malik said at the same time. Odion snorted and folded his arms. Ishizu sighed.

"Well, if this is what you want...and you're old enough to make your own decisions now, Malik. I just don't want to see you getting hurt. We haven't had the best life ever, and I want to make sure you're happy. And...I never expected you to be dating another boy, I'll say that much. But then again you _did _have a few girls after you back in Egypt, and you never wanted them...I should have paid closer attention to you."

Malik shook his head. "No, you didn't have to. Like I said, I've only just developed these feelings. So nobody would have figured anything out. We just need some time to know if this is right. See, 'Kura's been with a guy before and he's had girlfriends."

"Yeah, but I wasn't really into them," Bakura said quietly.

"But, Bakura, can I ask you something?"

"Fire away, sweetheart."

"Would you mind if I asked you if you've ever slept with anyone else?"

Bakura laughed. "If I give the wrong answer, will I be forbidden to see your brother?"

Ishizu laughed as well. "No, not at all! But, I'm sure you're more experienced than our Malik is, and I don't want him to feel pressured into doing anything just because you've lost your virginity and may want to sleep with someone again."

Bakura shook his head. "Nah, I wouldn't make him feel like that. But in answer to your question, I lost my virginity a while ago, when I was about... fourteen. I know it's young, but my childhood was a bit stressful and I wanted someone to like me. I'm not going to pressure Malik into anything; I can see he wants things to move slowly. I'm happy to do that."

Ishizu nodded. "Well...okay then. For now, I give my support. But if you hurt him, I _will _see to it that you suffer the consequences."


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, that went better than I thought it would," Bakura grinned as they left the house around an hour later. Malik nodded slowly, slipping his hands into the pockets of his jeans, thinking. He hadn't liked that look Odion had given him earlier. Every time he got that gleam in his eyes, he knew what was going to happen. Bakura noticed his silence and slipped an arm round his shoulders, shaking him lightly. "Hey, come on, you're supposed to be happy, kid!"

"Don't call me that," Malik muttered, shrugging him off. "You know I don't like it."

"Sorry," Bakura said quietly, moving away a little. "I forget these things. I'll remember next time that I've got another name for you."

Malik chuckled. "I'm far from an angel, 'Kura."

"You're an angel to me," Bakura replied, smiling warmly. "So...is something worrying you? You've got a weird look on your face."

"Nah...it's nothing," Malik lied. "I guess I'm just tired or something."

"Well, with all those nightmares you keep having, I'm not surprised."

"Yeah, I suppose. Still, I'm hoping they stop now I'm away from home."

"Always a chance," Bakura shrugged, brushing his hair back from his face. "I don't want to have to get in your bed every night to calm you down though, I thought we were gonna take our time with this."

"I know, I know. Next time I start having a nightmare, just leave me, it happens all the time."

"If I do, I can't sleep for your screaming," Bakura laughed. "I want to make sure you get a good sleep, but I can't keep hopping into your bed. For one, it scares you every time you wake up, and two, eventually I'll do something stupid. I need to control myself, Malik. And that means we have to take our time, even though that didn't seem to be the case earlier today."

Malik blushed at the memory. Bakura laughed again, ruffling Malik's hair. "Come on, we better head back."

Malik nodded and slipped his hand into Bakura's leather gloved one. Bakura looked down at their linked hands and smiled happily.

As they walked, a pair of cold eyes watched them from the doorway...

~*~

Malik and Bakura arrived back at the flat a short while later. Immediately Bakura shot off to the kitchen and raided the cupboards, while Malik stood in the doorway and laughed when he banged his head on the top of the cupboard.

"Shut up," Bakura laughed also, massaging the back of his head. "I'm bloody hungry, alright?"

"I can tell!"

"Well, I can't cook for shit, but I've spotted some stuff in the back I can warm up or something. Is soup alright with you?"

"That's fine."

Bakura nodded and pulled two cans of soup out of the cupboard. Malik left him to his own devices and went to the living room. A white box by the television caught his eye, and he went over to look. "A Wii..." he murmured, grinning."_Finally, something to do!"_

He rummaged through the games he found in a drawer, trying to find one he could play with one hand. Eventually he dug out Mario Kart Wii and a Wii wheel. _"Well, I guess I can steer one-handed..."_

Bakura popped his head round the door a few minutes later to see Malik sat playing Mario Kart happily, using his good arm to steer the Wii Wheel. "Having fun?" he asked with a hint of a laugh in his voice. Malik looked back over his shoulder and grinned, nodding. Bakura pointed to the screen. "Careful. Dry Bones is catching up," he said before disappearing back into the kitchen. Malik cursed and let a red shell fly, knocking Dry Bones off his path.

"Take that!"

"Good on you," Bakura called from the kitchen. "Oh, Malik, this is almost done, so might want to finish your race. Which track are you on?"

"Rainbow Road."

"That'll take a while, especially with just one arm..." Bakura laughed.

"Nah, I've finished it. I was always good at this track."

"Fair enough," Bakura replied. Malik put down the Wii Wheel and went to the kitchen. Bakura stood at the counter, knife in hand, buttering a few slices of bread. He looked up and smirked. "How did you do?"

"Came second. Not bad for a cripple."

Bakura laughed. "Cripple! You're such an idiot, Malik!"

"Not!" Malik pouted.

"Whatever you say. Oh, yours is there." Bakura indicated the small table behind him, where he had put a bowl of soup and some bread and butter for Malik.

"Thanks," Malik smiled, sitting down and pulling the bowl towards him. Bakura nodded and sat down opposite him with his own bowl. Malik was ravenously hungry and managed to eat the soup and bread in a few minutes. Bakura laughed softly at his lover.

"Greedy."

"You said you were hungry," Malik pointed out, "yet you've hardly eaten anything. What's the matter?"

Bakura sighed. "Nah, I'm starving, my appetite has gone a bit though...I'm wondering whether I should have done this. I kinda miss Amie. I mean, we're both so close...but I don't wanna go back home 'cos of dad..."

"Why doesn't Amie visit you? Your dad doesn't have to know where she went. Is she allowed to go out on her own?"

"Depends where it is. This place isn't too far away, so I think she'll be allowed here. Thanks, Malik!" Bakura grinned, and started eating again, appetite back.

When he was done he said," I'll find her at school then, and ask her."

"I thought you said we wouldn't see her much in school."

"She spends most of her time at the Student Development Centre. Easier for her instead of exerting herself moving from place to place. Yeah, I'll find her there." He smiled again. Malik nodded.

"Yeah, sounds good to me."

Bakura grinned, grabbing their empty bowls and spoons, taking them to the sink to wash them. Malik watched him for a moment, then went back to the living room to play on Mario Kart again. Bakura followed him in and grabbed another Wii remote, connected it up and played 2-Player with him. And ended up thrashing him.

"Three in a row!" Bakura laughed, punching the air triumphantly. Malik pouted.

"You can use your other arm!"

"Your point?"

"You can react quicker than me!"

"Too right!" Bakura said, selecting another track, but an easier one for Malik to let him win. Which he did.

"At last..."

"See, you can do it with one arm, silly."

Malik rolled his eyes, then cursed when he was beaten again. "Oh, I've had enough," he said in a mock stroppy voice, putting his Wii Wheel down. Bakura sniggered and turned the Wii off.

"Well, in that case..." he said in a low husky voice, sliding a hand round Marik's back and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Malik quickly submitted and shifted so Bakura could straddle his lap. Bakura moved his hands to cup Malik's face, tilting his head to get a better angle to the kiss. Expecting Bakura to plunge his tongue into his mouth as he usually would, Malik opened his mouth a little, but Bakura shook his head. "No," he said quietly against Malik's lips. "Not today..."

Malik raised an eyebrow, but Bakura continued to kiss him gently, sighing softly at the feel of Malik's lips opening and closing over his. Malik moved his good hand to rest at the back of Bakura's head, stroking his thick, soft hair. At his touch, Bakura let out a quiet groan and tilted his head back. Malik pulled away from his mouth and pressed his lips instead to Bakura's exposed neck. Bakura groaned again, tangling his own hands in Malik's hair, pushing him down harder.

"What are you doing?" Malik asked softly, lifting his head. Bakura's eyes had fluttered closed, his breathing heavy. Slowly he opened his eyes and locked his gaze to Malik's violet one.

"I...I wanted you to mark me."

"Mark?" Malik asked, raising an eyebrow again. Bakura nodded.

"Yeah...you know. Like a hickey."

"Ah...I get you. But I'd rather not hurt you."

"It's pleasurable pain, I can assure you," Bakura said quietly, gently pulling Malik's head back to his neck. "Please?"

"...Okay then." Malik opened his mouth and took some of Bakura's hot skin into his mouth, sucking and biting down. Bakura moaned and shuddered with pleasure, his hips jerking upwards. Smirking slightly, Malik sucked harder on Bakura's neck, feeling his skin vibrating beneath his lips.

Malik finally pulled away and ran a finger over the raised, purple bruise he had made. "How's that?" he asked softly.

"Mmm..." was all that came from Bakura as he slumped backwards, panting. He touched the mark and moaned quietly, rubbing the bruise gently and closing his eyes.

"Wow..." Malik whispered, pulling Bakura back up and into his arms. "Was I good?"

"Hell yeah!"

Malik smiled modestly and snuggled into Bakura's warmth. "Nice to know I can do something right."

~*~

It was getting late now. Bakura had gone outside to smoke, and Malik was clearing away in the kitchen, having just eaten supper with Bakura. Humming to himself, he threw some utensils in the sink and kicked the cupboard door closed behind him.

He stopped as he heard the door close. _"That's strange, 'Kura only just went outside..."_

Footsteps. Heavy breathing. A growl. Then a hand grabbed Malik from behind. "'Kura?!" Malik yelped in surprise

"Wrong," hissed a venomous voice in Malik's ear, turning him round. Malik was met with the blazing gaze of Odion.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Malik whispered, backing away. Odion grabbed him again and fumbled with his belt buckle, ignoring Malik's protests.

"Oh, I saw you from the window," Odion said casually. "Well done for picking the second floor, very easy to spot you. And your friend outside was a rather big clue as to where you were." Odion removed Malik's studded belt and began undoing his jeans. Malik cried out and tried to push him away. "None of that," his brother hissed, slapping him round the face hard with his free hand, the other working on pulling down Malik's jeans and underwear.

"'Kura!" Malik shouted, tears starting in his eyes. Odion laughed mercilessly.

"He won't hear you. He'll be out there for _ages."_

"What did you do to him?!"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing much. Just a little blow to the head. He'll be out cold for a while, little brother."

"You fucking-AHHH! Fucking...damn, Odion, you...FUCK!" Odion had turned Malik round, bent him over the table and pushed into him forcefully. Malik tried hard not to cry out, but instead threw multiple insults at Odion, trying to twist away from him.

"None of that," Odion said again, thrusting harder, trying to make Malik scream. Malik whimpered, but tried to force himself to quieten, tears spilling over his cheeks.

"Malik!" Bakura called, trying to open the front door. It wouldn't open. "Odion, you bastard!" Bakura yelled, pounding at the door. "You fucking keep your hands off Malik! Let me in!"

Odion only chuckled. "He won't be getting in anytime soon, Malik. I took his key."

"Odion..." Malik sobbed. "Please..."

Odion shuddered, tightening his grip on Malik's hips as he released inside him. "You'll never get away," he whispered, pulling out and letting Malik collapse to the floor, shaking. Odion tidied himself up and left the kitchen. Malik heard him open the door and retreat down the stairs. Bakura threw innumerable insults after him and then rushed into the flat.

"Malik! Where the hell are you?"

"In here," Malik croaked. Bakura came in and gasped, kneeling beside Malik and taking him into his arms. Immediately Malik started to sob again, burying his face in Bakura's chest.

"That fucking..." Bakura whispered venomously, stroking Malik's hair and holding him tighter. "I'm gonna fucking _kill _him! I'm going to do something about this."

"No!" Malik cried out, shaking his head. "You can't! You _can't!"_

"No, Malik. Something has to be done," Bakura said sharply, redressing Malik gently and tidying his hair. Malik didn't say anything. He felt Bakura lift him up and take him to the living room, setting him down on the sofa. "Watch out," Bakura said softly, pulling the sofa out into a bed, then getting a blanket from another room. He brought it back, covered Malik up and lay down with him. Malik curled up against Bakura and closed his eyes, tears still leaking out of them slowly. Sighing, Bakura wrapped an arm round him and kissed his forehead. "He's terrible," he whispered. "How could he do this to you?"

"He says it is because I killed Father," Malik murmured, resting his head on Bakura's chest. "It's my punishment for killing Father."

"I see," Bakura replied quietly, stroking Malik's hair again. "I wish I could kill _my _father. Looks like you got lucky."

"..."

"Sorry."

"It's okay..." Malik snuggled up to Bakura, sighing softly. "You're warm..."

Bakura chuckled and kissed Malik on the forehead again. "Make the most of it then..." He pressed himself closer to Malik and wrapped his other arm round him. "Sleep, Malik. You need it."

Malik nodded, and within minutes he was asleep. Bakura continued to watch him well into the night until sleep tugged at him, forcing him to lie back down and join his lover in slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

_WARNING: YAOI AHEAD! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, K?

* * *

_

A year has passed since Odion last raped Malik. Bakura went to Ishizu and told her everything.

_"Ishizu, may I talk to you?" Bakura asked quietly, standing in the doorway. Ishizu frowned._

_"Of course," she replied, letting him in. "What is the matter? You seem troubled."_

_"Yeah, I am. Could we sit down, I may be here a while."_

_Ishizu led Bakura into the living room, where he sat down. "Can I get you anything?" she asked. Bakura shook his head._

_"No, I'm fine, but thanks for asking."_

_Ishizu gave him a brief smile and sat down opposite him. "So, what do you want to talk about?"_

_"Well..." Bakura sighed. "For a start, I have a free period, so I don't have to go into school. Malik, when I left him, was playing Duel Monsters with that Yugi kid. But what I wanna talk about concerns Malik. See...is Odion around?"_

_"No, no, he went out some time ago."_

_"Well, it concerns him too. This is gonna be hard to say, and even harder for you to believe it, but...oh, I'll get straight to the point, and I'm sorry you have to find out from me, but...Malik has been subjected to abuse over the years by Odion, to the severity of rape. The last time was last week when Odion saw me outside the flats, knocked me out and stole my keys. He let himself into the flat and locked it so I couldn't get in, raped Malik, then left and let me back in. Malik doesn't want me to say anything, but I hate seeing him like this."_

_Ishizu sat stiffly in her chair, thunderstruck. "You...you're not playing a trick on me, are you?"_

_Bakura's eyes flashed dangerously. "You think I would joke about this? I love Malik with all my heart; I would never joke about something like this! Ishizu, please believe me!"_

_Slowly, Ishizu nodded. "I suppose...it explains the noises at night...and Malik's nightmares. And those unexplained bruises. I accidentally walked in on him while he was showering and he was covered in injuries. I have been so _stupid! _Why did I not see this before?" She began to cry into her trembling hands. Bakura got up and put his arm round her comfortingly._

_"You're not stupid at all, Ishizu. He was good at hiding things, it seems. I'm sorry, but it had to be said," he murmured. "I couldn't let this go on anymore. It's killing him, tearing him apart. We have to do something about this before things get worse."_

_Ishizu raised her head and looked at Bakura. "I'm calling the police. He will not get away with this."_

And that was what happened. Nobody had seen Odion since then. Rumour had it he had been taken to a different country altogether.

~*~

Friday evening was bright though it was late. Malik had moved back in with Ishizu, and had requested that Bakura be allowed to move in too. Ishizu agreed without hesitation, now coming to love the boy as if he were a sibling too.

Malik and Bakura were lay on the bed in their room (which Ishizu had reluctantly let them share, but considering their age, she had backed down), the light dimmed and curtains closed. Bakura was lay with his head on Malik's bare chest, stroking his stomach gently. Malik's eyes were closed, enjoying Bakura's touch.

_"I wonder..." _Bakura thought, _"it's been a year. Will Malik be ready to take it to the next level now? If he isn't, I understand, but I think...I will give it a try."_

Bakura raised his head and reached up a hand to stroke Malik's cheek. He opened his eyes and pouted. "I was enjoying that."

"I know," Bakura said softly. "But I have something I think you will enjoy more. Are you willing to try?"

Malik looked at him blankly. Bakura shook his head and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Malik's, shifting to be on top of him. Malik's legs wound round Bakura's waist, pulling him closer, breathy moans escaping him. Bakura pulled away from their heated kiss and kissed down his chest, occasionally licking his hot skin. Malik whimpered and gasped at his touch, particularly when he started to kiss lower, kissing his stomach, his hand fumbling with Malik's jeans.

"I know what you want," Malik said in a husky voice, and Bakura grinned up at him.

"Right on first," he said, slowly easing Malik's jeans down his narrow hips, leaving him clad in only black boxers. Malik shivered, expecting his memories to return...but they didn't. Grinning again, Bakura removed his own jeans (like Malik, he was shirtless to begin with) and clambered on top of Malik again for a lust-filled kiss. Immediately Malik groaned and bucked his hips, grinding his arousal into Bakura's, both of them moaning in pleasure. Liking Bakura's reaction, Malik bucked his hips again and again until Bakura was having to bite down on his shoulder to keep himself quiet.

"What's the matter?" Malik purred, stroking Bakura's hair. Bakura shuddered and looked up into his eyes.

"Damn fucking...tease..." he gasped, rolling off Malik and hooking his fingers in the waistline of Malik's underwear. Malik tensed and whimpered, pushing himself away.

"B-Bakura...I...I-I dunno if I c-can..."

"Shhh..." Bakura kissed Malik again, not passionately, but just loving and soft. Eventually Malik relaxed in his arms, leaning into the warm hands tracing patterns over his shoulders. "Malik..." Bakura breathed. "If you don't want to do this then...okay."

"But I know how much you want to," Malik said, a little shakily. "And I want to do what makes you happy."

"Just being with you makes me happy," Bakura replied, stroking his lover's cheek. "You don't have to do this. You're right, I want this so badly, but I'm willing to wait."

"No...I can do this." Malik sat up and pinned Bakura to the bed, trailing hot kisses down his shivering body. Bakura groaned and his nails dug into Malik's back. Malik sniggered and slid his hand down Bakura's boxers, taking him into his hand. At his touch, Bakura cried out Malik's name and bucked his hips.

"Oh, god! Malik!"

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Malik whispered, stroking Bakura's hard length. Bakura nodded, unable to speak. His head was tilted back into the pillow, harsh gasps and groans making their way out of his mouth. It wasn't long before he was writhing from Malik's teasing touch, bucking his hips into Malik's hand, his groans now deep moans of pleasure.

"I think...oh god..."

Malik immediately withdrew his hand and Bakura growled in frustration. Malik just laughed and pinned him back down to kiss him, sliding his tongue into his mouth. Bakura submitted and let Malik dominate him. His hands wandered, slipping down the back of Malik's boxers and squeezing him gently, making the boy gasp and press himself into Bakura.

"Malik? Bakura?" Ishizu's voice came from the other side of the door, and Malik jumped off Bakura quickly. Thankfully, the door was locked. "What are you two doing in there?" Ishizu asked suspiciously.

"N-Nothing..." Malik said, as level as he could with Bakura's hands down his pants, stroking him. "We're f-fine..."

"O...kay..." Ishizu replied. "Well, I'm going out to meet someone, so you two behave yourselves."

Malik and Bakura laughed, and Ishizu laughed as well before leaving. As soon as the front door shut, Bakura was on top of Malik, sucking and biting at his neck while he pulled his boxers down and threw them absently to some random corner of the room. Malik whimpered again, but shook his head when Bakura pulled away. "No...I'm going to do this."

"Okay then..." Bakura started kissing down Malik's chest again, reaching lower and lower. Malik squeezed his eyes shut and clutched the sheets, shaking. "Calm down, I won't hurt you, baby," Bakura whispered, caressing his stomach with one hand, the other wrapping around his exposed length. Malik gasped and jumped at the sudden contact but his eyes remained closed. Smirking, Bakura leant down and took Malik's length into his mouth, delighting in the surprised, but pleasured, moan he received. Malik slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Bakura. He was met with his deep brown gaze. His mouth twisted into a grin, and he chuckled, slightly muffled. Still looking up at Malik, he began to move his head up and down his shaft, bringing more moans from Malik. When he started to pump him with his hand as well, Malik almost screamed and thrust his hips upwards, forcing his shaft deeper into Bakura's throat. Bakura grimaced, but forced his head down, taking the rest of him in. Malik screamed in pleasure, clutching Bakura's hair as he came down his throat. Greedily, Bakura drank all, then sat back and smirked at Malik, who had flopped back weakly, gasping. Bakura lay down next to him and kissed his forehead. Eventually, Malik rolled over and nestled into Bakura's arms, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?"

"For...for that."

"You didn't think that was it, did you?" Bakura grinned, and Malik raised his eyebrows.

"Really?"

"If you want to, that is."

"I-"

"You've done really well so far, Malik. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," he smiled. "And...well...I'm going to give this a try."

Bakura smiled warmly. "You're sure?"

"Sure," Malik repeated, leaning in and kissing Bakura briefly. "Let's do this."

Smirking, Bakura removed his own boxers and opened Malik's legs a little. "Malik?"

"Yeah?"

"Reach into the drawer next to you. There's a little bottle in there, will you get it for me?"

Malik did as he was told and chucked a bottle of lubricant to Bakura, who caught it with one hand easily, and squeezed a little on his fingers. "Relax," he whispered, lowering his hand and slowly pushing a finger inside Malik, who let out a cry and shook his head frantically, tears starting in his eyes.

"Oh, god, 'Kura, it hurts!"

"Relax," Bakura repeated. "It was like this for the first time with me as well. And I wasn't prepared like I'm doing to you. Think how painful that was for me."

Malik winced. "Yeah...that would hurt a lot." A single tear fell from his eye, but it wasn't from pain, it was fear. He started to shake, his memories of Odion pouring back. Bakura shushed him and wiped his tears away.

"Just relax. This will make it feel a lot better."

"It's hard though."

"I know, I know. Close your eyes, relax your muscles."

Malik nodded shakily and tried to relax. Eventually it didn't hurt as much, and when Bakura added another finger he moaned in pleasure instead of pain.

"See...that feels good, doesn't it?" Bakura said quietly, crooking his fingers and pushing against Malik's prostate. Malik screamed and writhed in pleasure, and Bakura took that for a 'yes.'

"More..." Malik managed to moan out, pushing back on Bakura's slick fingers. "Please..."

"What do you want, baby?" Bakura asked huskily. Malik flushed bright red, shaking his head. Bakura continued to thrust his fingers in and out of him. "I'm not going to stop this until you tell me what you want."

"I-I...I want you...inside m-me, 'Kura."

"The magic word?"

"Please!"

Bakura nodded and pulled his fingers out of Malik, squeezing a little more lubricant onto his hand and covering his hard length with it. Positioning himself, he whispered, "Ready?"

"I'm ready," Malik whispered back, wrapping his arms round Bakura's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Slowly, Bakura began to push himself inside Malik, a slight groan escaping him as he felt Malik's tightness around his erection. Malik whimpered and buried his face in Bakura's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Bakura whispered when he was fully sheathed. Malik lifted his head and nodded, giving Bakura a smile.

"I'm fine."

"I love you, Malik."

"I love you too," Malik murmured, stroking Bakura's hair back from his face.

"You're sure you're ready?"

"Definitely."

Bakura kissed Malik's forehead lightly, then grasped his hips and began to move, slow at first, but when Malik adjusted more, he started thrusting faster and harder. Both boys were moaning in pleasure, clutching each other, sweat rolling down their hot skin.

"'Kura, oh...god..."

Oh...Malik! You feel amazing!"

Their heated intercourse as long as they could make it; Malik underneath Bakura, trembling in pleasure, Bakura thrusting hard, gasping and groaning, his hand wrapping round Malik's length and pumping in time with his frenzied thrusts.

_"God am I glad Ishizu is out right now!"_

"'Kura...I think-" Malik's words were cut off by a harsh kiss from Bakura, but he still moaned loud as he released over Bakura's hand and chest. With a few more thrusts, Bakura clutched Malik and gasped his name, releasing his own seed inside him. Bakura trembled and collapsed limply on top of Malik, snuggling into his warmth and sighing when he felt Malik's arms wrap round him gently. They lay like that for what seemed like forever, and Bakura thought Malik had fallen asleep, when he heard him whisper again, "Thank you..."

"No problem," Bakura laughed softly. "I've wanted to do that for a long time now, baby."

"I'm sorry I couldn't have given it to you sooner," Malik replied, kissing Bakura's neck. Bakura shivered at the touch of his hot lips, and pulled out of Malik, then lay down beside him. Bakura pulled the blanket over their bodies and snuggled up close to Malik. In return, Malik wrapped his arms round Bakura's slim frame and held him closer, sleep tugging at his eyelids.

"God damn, that was amazing," Bakura murmured, his voice a little muffled as he had nestled his face into Malik's hair. "Best I've had..."

"You're kidding me?"

"No. That honestly was the best I've ever had."

"Wow..."

"Sleep now, Malik, you look shattered."

"Yeah..." Malik snuggled down with Bakura and closed his eyes. Soon, he was asleep, Bakura following soon after.

~*~

Bakura woke up to hear a sharp tapping at the bedroom door.

"Boys? Are you awake? It's past midday!"

Jumping out of bed, Bakura hastily found his boxers and jeans and pulled them on, then unlocked the door and grinned at Ishizu. "Sorry. Must have slept in."

"I can see that," Ishizu remarked, peering round Bakura to look at sleeping Malik, who had hugged the blanket to his chest in the absence of Bakura in his arms. "Things were...awfully quiet when I got back, Bakura."

"Fell asleep."

"You can't fool me, Bakura," Ishizu laughed. "I'm not stupid; I can smell sex in there."

"Um..."

Ishizu became serious. "You do realise what he's been through, don't you? I hope you didn't hurt him or go against his wishes."

"Of course I didn't!" Bakura said, looking shocked. "I'd never do that to him!"

"Good."

Bakura grinned again and stepped out, closing the door on a still sleeping Malik. "Might as well let him sleep. I'm getting a coffee, you want one?"

Ishizu smiled. Bakura, since moving in, had adjusted remarkably well to his new home. He was always eager to help out. "Oh, go on then." She followed him downstairs into the kitchen and leaned against the counter while Bakura boiled the kettle.

"So..." Bakura said, "who were you meeting last night then? You seem happy today."

Ishizu laughed lightly. "If I told you, you'd be gobsmacked."

"Go on," Bakura said, turning round and grinning. "Tell me!" He handed Ishizu a cup of coffee and took a sip of his own. Ishizu sighed.

"Well, I've been getting rather lonely as of late, and seeing you two together motivated me to try and find someone. I've met someone a year or two younger than me, and he's turned out to be a really nice guy. You two definitely know him, and you won't be pleased, but he's making me feel human again."

"Who is it?" Bakura asked quietly, putting more sugar in his cup and stirring, then sucking the half-dissolved sugar remnants from the spoon. "It's not like we can stop you, can we?"

"He's...well, if I told you he was the CEO of a multi-million dollar company, could you guess from there?"

"Ah...yeah, I get it," Bakura laughed. "Nah, no problems with that. Dunno what Malik will think, but hey."

"Yes...speaking of Malik..." Ishizu eyed Bakura beadily, "I understand that you two are old enough now to be making your own decisions, and it's obvious what you two were up to last night (your eyeliner is everywhere for a start), but I want to make something clear."

"Go on."

"Malik's had a hard time these past few years, and finding someone he can love seems to have helped him a great deal. _But," _putting heavy emphasis on the 'but,' "I'm not having him be destroyed again. Now you two have started...well, you know what I mean; I know you're in a serious relationship now. And I don't want you two doing it all the time, I don't want Malik to go back to how he was before. And another thing- don't be doing it when...or if... I've got Seto over, okay? I don't want to freak him out. I can cope with you two christening your sheets as long as you keep your voices down and it's just me in the house with you, but nobody else!"

"I'll agree to that as long as we don't find you and rich-boy screwing on the couch."

Ishizu blushed, but she nodded. "Okay, sorted."

"Yep."

Heavy footsteps announced Malik's arrival into the kitchen. He stumbled over to Bakura and leaned on him heavily, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Morning," Bakura said, laughing, sliding an arm round his shoulders. "Or should I say afternoon."

"You're joking...?" Malik said sleepily, looking up at his lover.

"Nope."

"Oh..."

Bakura just laughed and pushed his coffee cup into Malik's hand. "Here, get that down you, sleepy."

"Thanks." Malik drained the rest of the coffee in one, then wrapped his arms round Bakura's waist and hugged him close. Ishizu smiled at them and went to the living room, switching on the TV. Bakura stroked Malik's hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"How did you sleep?" he asked gently. Malik smiled up at him.

"I always sleep well when you're with me, 'Kura."

"And so do I," Bakura murmured, hugging his lover closer. "Malik, I love you so much...I'd be lost without you, my angel."

"And if it weren't for you...I'd still be in the mess I was in," Malik whispered, stroking Bakura's cheek softly. "Thank you so much, 'Kura. You've made my life so much better. I can finally be happy again." He leaned up and kissed Bakura's lips, cupping his face in his hands. Bakura eagerly responded and tightened his hold on Malik, tilting his head to the side and letting out just the smallest whimper of pleasure.

"Take it somewhere else, you two," Ishizu called from the living room. The boys broke apart and just laughed.

"I love you, Malik," Bakura whispered when they had stopped laughing, taking him back into his arms and holding him close. Malik made a happy noise and nuzzled Bakura's chest.

"I love you too, 'Kura."

_Apologies for the corny ending...meh. R+R, please?_


End file.
